Felicidade Clandestina
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Ele: O capitão de um poderozo barco pirata. Ela: Uma fugitiva. Nada é igual quando se trata de James e Lily, duas pessoas totalmente diferentes, mas com um só objetivo: ser livre. HIATOS! Parceria com: Leeh Scofield
1. Trailer

**Às vezes é difícil ver os limites que criamos.**

Dorcas colocou a carta de lado com preocupação, suspirou e encostou-se à cadeira.

-Sirius Black?

**Até atravessá-los.**

-Não acredito! Ele nem ao menos me deixa falar!

-O que pretendes fazer, Lily?

-Não sei ainda, vou fugir, tenho quer ver meus pais.

**É aí que confiamos em quem amamos para nos impulsionar.**

-Eu sei quem você é, Lily. Uma Duquesa inglesa no meu barco! Ora, quanto será que eu ganharia com seu resgate?

-Você não ousaria...

**E nos dar algo para confiar.**

-Por que está assim? Tão... Indiferente.

-Não estou indiferente Sirius, mas eu mudei, você mudou e realmente eu não planejei meu futuro com você dentro dele.

**Então há os limites claramente demarcados,**

-Relâmpagos, meu marido costumava me fazer companhia durante tempestades.

-Não acredito que tem medo do evento mais lindo da natureza.

**Os que ousarem ultrapassá-lo...**

-Então os boatos são verdadeiros? Você... Você foi mesmo...

-Torturado? Preso? Caçado? Sim, Marlene, eu já sofri muito nessa vida.

**Talvez nunca achem um caminho de volta...**

-Você quer briga, não é Malfoy? Você e seus amiginhos.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso.


	2. Olhos felinos

__

____

"Vinho e mulheres sugavam suas economias a tal ponto que alguns viravam mendigos. Há relatos de que gastavam de 2 a 3 mil peças de ouro em uma noite; há quem gastasse 500 para ver uma mulher que lhes interessava nua. Eles tinham o costume de colocar copos com vinho nas ruas e obrigarem todos que passassem a tomar."

A pirataria naquela época estava se tornando uma fonte ilegal de lucro financeiros, eram barcos saqueados, mulheres estupradas, comandantes da marinha sendo mortos. Não se podia fugir, eles estavam em todos os lugares. As pessoas estavam em choque, mas o que podiam fazer? Eles eram ladrões perversos que não se importavam com nada além de si mesmos, estar em um barco com mais quarenta homens não os deixavam mais humanos, pelo contrario, a cada dia as lendas sobre eles mostravam o quanto desumanos e miraculosos todos eles eram.

Marlene constantemente lembrava da última vez que havia visto seu pai, ela era uma criança, tinha apenas cinco anos, ainda era frágil e tola, não pensara que tudo que sua mãe dissera fosse realmente verdade. O tempo não havia feito muito bem para Marlene Mckinnon, longos anos de calabouço em uma cidade dominada por piratas só a deixara mais desprezível, nunca ninguém soube de quem aquela garota era filha, todos realmente pensaram que ela teria o sangue puro de Brian White? Ela era fatalmente educada, da maneira mais fria possível e como qualquer pessoa com sangue pirata nas veias, ela só pensava em si mesma.  
-Senhorita White, deseja mais alguma coisa?  
Perguntou Charlie, o mordomo da família e logo a garota respondeu com um singelo "obrigada", seguido de um aceno negativo de sua cabeça. Marlene era simplesmente encantadora, tinha olhos de um verde arrebatador, cabelos longos, macios e extremamente negros e uma pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol.

Seu meio irmão, por quem nutria um grande carinho, entrou na sala de jantar se jogando em uma das cadeiras, ele tinha apenas cinco anos, mas como Marlene, não media esforços para mostrar que era mais do que capaz.  
-Marlene, o Black está lhe esperando.  
Marlene sorriu para Oliver que fez um murmúrio de concordância e se voltou para um pedaço de bolo em cima da mesa, seus olhos brilhavam. A morena se levantou e logo cruzou o ambiente encontrando Sirius Black jogado no sofá da grande sala de aspecto vitoriano.  
-Sabia que um bom cavalheiro sempre volta, mesmo você não sendo um bom exemplo de um.  
Sirius Black era o mais cobiçado cavalheiro de toda Port Royale, além do chame inglês, a educação cordial e a beleza natural, Sirius tinha um que de realeza muito afeiçoado a um membro da família Black. Marlene sorriu, olhando com vivacidade para o rapaz que apenas soltou um meio sorriso.  
-E não passaria se fosse possível, mas estava preocupado, parece que ouve mais um ataque nas redondezas.  
Marlene evitou sorrir, mesmo que um leve sorriso aparecesse no canto de seus lábios.  
-Mesmo? Interessante.  
Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha analisando a expressão interessada da moça.  
-Marlene, você não continua com aquelas malditas idéias continua?  
-Calma, Sirius, não vou me meter em nenhuma confusão, se é o que quer saber.  
O rapaz assentiu se acalmando, a garota olhou para a janela onde de longe tinha uma visão privilegiada do porto da cidade.  
-Sempre... Sempre quis poder comandar meu próprio barco, sabe?  
Sirius não respondeu, já fazia anos que conhecia Marlene e a conhecia mais do que bem, não era como se fosse tão fácil a fazer desistir. Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso infantil relembrando sua doce infância.  
-Lembrasse como gostávamos de brincar no porto, subindo em barcos e fingindo que éramos piratas?  
Ela sorriu pela última vez e voltou ao seu normal, arrumou o longo e pesado vestido, atravessou a sala e parou na porta.  
-Vamos, vamos dar uma volta.

Ela disse por fim, normalmente sua mãe a proibiria de sair com algum rapaz sozinha, mas aquele era um Black e para sua mãe nada importava além do titulo de sua família. Sirius a acompanhou preocupado, enquanto andavam, Marlene olhava fixamente para a praia, às vezes ajeitando o vestido, mas sem em nenhum momento olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado.  
Os dois se sentaram em frente ao porto, Marlene analisava a costa marinha com seus olhos verdes fixos, já Sirius passeava seu olhar por toda extensão do local onde havia parado, estava totalmente desanimado em ficar ali.  
-Fique ai, eu já volto.  
Disse a garota se levantando com certo tom autoritário, Sirius levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.  
-Cuidado.  
Marlene sorriu, logo começou a andar e apressar seus passos, estava praticamente correndo quando se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, machucado as mãos. Suspirou cansada e se levantou, mas aquilo não durou muito tempo, seus braços foram puxados para trás, um pano posto em seu nariz e logo tudo estava escuro, ela havia desmaiado.

* * *

Dês daquele dia Marlene Mckinnon nunca mais foi a mesma, ela havia sido raptada por seu pai e levada ao Esmeralda, onde o mesmo era capitão. Mas ela não havia de esperar que depois de seis meses de ensinamentos duros sobres os mares, seu querido pai morresse. Agora, a jovem era a mais nova capitã do grande barco pirata Esmeralda.  
-Se você continuar bebendo tanto rum vai acabar bêbada.  
Disse Dorcas, seu braço direito, a jovem era não era muito alta, tinha cabelos loiros levemente cacheados e uma pele de porcelana, ao contrário de Marlene, usava um vestido, escondendo totalmente sua pose pirata. A jovem morena se vestia de uma maneira extremamente simples, calças, botas, uma blusa levemente folgada e seu chapéu de capitã.  
-Não vou ficar bêbada. Me diga, o que ganhou hoje?  
A loira sorriu satisfeita, gostava especialmente de apostas.  
-Dois barris de rum, na próxima consigo o dobro, me aguarde Mckinnon.  
Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha, um velho abito.  
-Bom, preparasse, vamos encontrar Potter amanhã, tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com ele.  
Podia mentir o quanto quisesse para Dorcas, mas não para si mesma. O real motivo de querer encontrar James Potter era na verdade Sirius Black, a quanto tempo não via seu amigo? Ela soube de longe, que Sirius havia herdado uma boa herança de seu avô e comprado um barco se juntando a pirataria, ele havia se tornado um grande amigo de James, e Marlene sabia que no fundo tinha grande esperança de realmente o encontrar, mesmo que isso incluísse lembranças de um passado que a jovem queria por muitas vezes não lembrar.

* * *

Mais para perto da Espanha, um barco pirata estava ancorado. De longe se podia ver que estava completamente vazio, havia letras grifadas em branco no barco puramente negro que fazia jus ao seu nome.  
Apenas um bar estava aberto naquela região, dentro toda tripulação do The Black Lady cantava, dançava e bebia, como legítimos piratas que eram.  
-Ouvi disser que o capitão tem uma bela fama de levar mulheres ao delírio, é verdade?  
Uma jovem loura de cabelos lisos e pele extremamente branca perguntou, havia sentado no colo do capitão, o deixando com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios.  
-Qual é seu nome, querida?  
A loira gargalhou pondo mais rum no copo do capitão. O resto dos marinheiros ria abertamente.  
-Já vieste tanto aqui e justamente hoje decide me perguntar o nome?  
Sirius apenas assentiu deixando a jovem continuar, ela sorriu com certa malicia e passou sua mão macia pelo rosto do rapaz.  
-Direi meu nome, mas antes quero um pouco dos seus beijos, capitão.  
Sirius sorriu levantando e trazendo a jovem junto a si, entraram em um pequeno cômodo do bar, onde a jovem apressadamente tirou a camisa branca e o casaco do rapaz. Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas foi impedida pelo mesmo.  
-Então, querida, diga-me seu nome.  
A jovem revirou os olhos, estava apresada para sentir um pouco dos lábios do belo capitão de cabelos negros e olhos azuis nos seus.  
-Charlotte Meadowes.  
O rapaz não respondeu, parecia interessado em alguma coisa além daquele quarto. Charlotte encostou seus lábios aos dele.  
-Me diga Lotte, você é irmã de Dorcas Meadowes?  
A jovem se separou rapidamente dele com a pergunta inusitada, cruzou os braços e intercedeu irritada.  
-Não fale o nome daquela golpista! Roubou as jóias da família e nunca mais voltou, olhe para mim, Black, olhe o que ela me fez virar!  
Charlotte se virou para a porta com raiva, já bastava ele querer tanto saber seu nome e agora vinha querer saber sobre sua negligente irmã!  
-Afinal, Black, o que quer com ela?  
Sirius colocou sua camisa, mas ainda segurava seu casaco. Precisava tirar respostas da garota, era sua única chance de conseguir o que queria.  
-Ouvi disser que ela é uma pirata.  
Charlotte arrumou o vestido e se virou para ele com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.  
-Bem, ela é, infelizmente.  
-E por um acaso, você haveria de saber onde ela esta?  
A loira estreitou os olhos para ele desconfiada, Sirius era conhecido por sua má reputação entre as mulheres, era um conquistador que só as queria por uma noite e nada mais, não era muito fácil confiar nele.  
-Como se você não soubesse! Há tempos ela trabalha com a Mckinnon... Pelo que ouvir disser estão atrás do Potter.  
O capitão se virou colocando o chapéu na sua cabeça e fazendo uma reverencia exagerada a Charlotte.  
-Black... Black, onde pensa que vai?  
Ele sorriu e beijou rapidamente os lábios da loira a deixando sem uma reação imediata.  
-Para Port Royale, atrás do Esmeralda exatamente, Ah, obrigada pela dica querida.  
E saiu deixando uma Charlotte desesperada para trás, ela arregalou os olhos e em pouco tempo corria atrás dele.  
-Sirius Black, volte aqui! Eu quero meu pagamento!  
Ela gritava, mas o capitão já estava longe e sua tripulação não dava a mínima para a jovem desesperada.  
-COMO EU ODEIO PIRATAS! ODEIO!  
Ela gritou se jogando ao chão, as lágrimas de raiva desciam rapidamente.

* * *

"Marlene penteava os cabelos de Oliver em seu próprio quarto, o garotinho loiro estava irritado, odiava pentear os cabelos.  
-Lene, o que vai ser quando crescer?  
A garota suspirou e deu um beijo no rosto de Oliver.  
-Não conte para mamãe, mas quero ser uma pirata.  
-Mamãe disse que eles são perigosos, Lene!  
Marlene sorriu de lado e parou de pentear os cabelos do garoto.  
-Pronto, boa noite, Oliver."  
Marlene acordou de sua lembrança assombrada e olhou ao redor, ainda estava na Islã Tortuga e Dorcas apenas havia ido pagar a conta, mas quando voltou sorria abertamente.  
-Não tínhamos que encontrar o Potter?  
A morena tentou se levantar, mas acabou tropeçando pela quantidade de rum que havia bebido.  
-Não quero que minha tripulação me veja assim.  
Ela olhou para os lados, não, seus marujos não estavam ali, deviam já estar no Esmeralda.  
-Vamos, Potter disse que tinha uma proposta para nos, espero que seja ouro.  
Dorcas era fascinada por tudo que envolvia ouro, era como um vicio, não pior do que as apostas, com toda a certeza, mais ainda sim, um perigoso vicio. A loira levantou Marlene a ajudando a sair do bar e procurar por uma maneira de chegar ao Esmeralda, enquanto isso os devaneios da garota loira se transformaram em lembranças e então, ela novamente sorria abertamente.  
" Marlene Mckinnon andava pelas ruas espessas de Londres, estava vestida muito bem em um vestido que de nada deixam compará-la a uma pirata, mas ainda sim estava bêbada.  
-Capitã Mckinnon... É você! Mckinnon!  
Uma jovem loira corria atrás dela, estava com suas roupas molhadas e parecia bastante irritada, Marlene apenas a ignorou.  
-Volte aqui, não está me ouvindo? Você me roubou!  
Marlene se virou entediada, levantou uma das sobrancelhas com desgosto.  
-Ora, sou uma pirata, não uma ladrazinha de beira de esquina qualquer!  
A morena crispou os lábios, a garota loira já estava insolente demais para o gosto dela.  
-Você roubou o barco onde eu estava, seus marujos levaram minhas jóias. Eu as quero devolva.  
Marlene levou a mão ao rosto pensativa, logo depois lembrou, estava entediada e seus queridos marujos avistaram um barco vindo de Liverpool para a costa.  
-Ah... Qual é seu nome?  
A loira suspirou antes de responder, suas vestes estavam molhadas e pesavam bastante.  
-Dorcas Meadowes.  
-Pois, senhorita Meadowes, não vou devolver suas jóias.  
Dorcas demorou um pouco para responder, como assim ela não ia devolver?  
-Me de minhas jóias!  
Ela bateu o pé e Marlene apenas riu de lado.  
-Não, se as quer, venha pegar...  
Marlene se virou e continuou a andar, depois de alguns segundos Dorcas percebeu a desfeita e correu atrás da mulher, era bastante difícil correr de vestido."  
As duas já estavam no Esmeralda quando Will, um dos marinheiros chegou com uma carta para a loira.  
-Sua irmã mandou por um corvo a pouco tempo.  
Dorcas puxou a carta, o que sua irmã queria afinal? Mas antes de ler levou Marlene para o quarto, sua amiga precisava de um banho. Quando já estava sozinha, entrou no gabinete para ler calmamente.  
" **Dorcas;  
Notou que já faz mais de um mês que você não manda dinheiro algum? Você me fez uma maldita prostituta e nem para aparecer aparece! Pronto, estou mais calma agora. Escrevi para dizer que se Black por um acaso aparecer por ai, mande devolver meu dinheiro! Ele saiu sem pagar para encontrar o barco da Mckinnon, não sei por quê.  
Charlotte. "  
Dorcas colocou a carta de lado com preocupação, suspirou e encostou-se à cadeira.  
-Sirius Black?**

* * *

-CORTE-REAL AVISTADO!  
Na manhã seguinte, Autunm, um dos marujos, gritou para toda tripulação que o barco de James Potter havia sido avistado. Marlene lia alguns mapas enquanto ainda tomava café.  
-Maldição.  
Ela murmurou quando por acidente o café caiu sobre sua roupa, levantou para se trocar, mas fora impedida por Dorcas que diferente dela, usava roupas limpas.  
-Marlene, por um acaso você conhece o capitão do The Black Lady?  
A morena escondeu o rosto rapidamente no armário, impossibilitando Dorcas de notar o rubor de seu rosto.  
-Nunca ouvi falar.  
-Mesmo? Charlotte me disse que ele esta atrás do Esmeralda.  
A loira não acreditava nas palavras nada sinceras da amiga, então apenas esperou uma resposta sensata.  
-Deve... Deve estar querendo negociar alguma coisa.  
Antes que Dorcas pudesse falar alguma coisa, um dos marinheiros entrou no gabinete avisando que o barco de Potter estava pronto para deixá-las entrar. Marlene se sentiu salva.

* * *

-ONDE ESTÁ MINHA CORRENTE, JAMES POTTER?  
James Potter era diferente dos demais capitães de barcos piratas, era saudoso e muito bonito, cabelos negros e olhos azuis com um belo sorriso. Ele se inclinou ajudando Marlene a entrar no barco e beijou-lhe a mão, havia uma jovem ruiva ao seu lado.  
-Pensei que nunca mais a veria Marlene.  
A morena sorriu e logo se virou para trás quando Dorcas chegou ao seu lado.  
-Dorcas! Tão linda como sempre!  
Dorcas estava alegre, apesar de suas desconfianças em relação à Marlene.  
-Só por causa do elogio deixo para matar-lhe amanhã.  
O capitão do corte-real sorriu e notou rapidamente a curiosidade das duas mulheres sobre a moça ao seu lado.  
-Ah, essa é a Duq... Lily! Ela veio de um barco naufragado na costa e acabamos por a adotar.  
Lily olhou com raiva para ele, mas acabou estendendo a mão para a morena.  
-Então, já deve estar familiarizada com piratas.  
Disse Marlene apertando a mão dela.  
-Nem tanto...  
Lily olhou para um marinheiro perto dela assinalando, não era em todos os barcos que mulheres traziam sorte. Mas isso não era um grande problema para ela, afinal, tinha problemas maiores agora.  
-Então, James, vamos aos negócios?  
Potter assentiu e levou as duas para o gabinete onde Remus Lupin estudava alguns mapas, ele parecia preocupado, mas sorriu ao ver as duas entrarem.  
-James, temos que encontrar Perceu e sua filha Penélope nas ilhas caribenhas, bom dia meninas.  
Disse Remus, ele não era tão bonito quanto James, mas sua beleza era tão significativa quanto à dele, Remus tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos cor de mel espessos e era um homem extremamente inteligente.  
-Afinal, o que quer Potter?  
Disse Dorcas voltando à frente de Remus, mas não sorrindo.  
-Voltamos ao Potter?  
-Voltamos às perguntas idiotas?  
Ele riu, Marlene se sentou a mesa, sabia que tudo que queriam eram a fazer perder tempo.  
-Bom, Remus está procurando sobre o ouro dos Gringotes, sabemos que esta perdido a muito tempo e queremos veemente o encontrar... Antes de Riddle.  
A morena levantou uma das sobrancelhas, se Tom Riddle estava metido nisso, Snape e toda sua corja estavam também.  
-Riddle? Pensei que aquele velho já estava morto...  
Dorcas se sentou em uma das cadeiras silenciosamente, todos tinham muito o que conversar.  
-Não está, infelizmente, pensamos em criar uma ordem, a Ordem da Fênix, já temos muitos membros: Emmeline Vance, Edgar Bones, os irmão Prewett...  
Disse Remus, passando um pedaço de papel para Marlene, onde havia várias assinaturas.  
-Quem começou essa idéia?  
-Dumbledore, ele quer acabar com todos comensais. Apesar de não querer violência.  
Marlene sorriu e assinou seu nome, logo passou para Dorcas.

-Ótimo, eu e Dorcas também faremos parte. Quero ajudar o Maximo possível.


	3. Maus Costumes

-Eu quero falar com meu marido agora!

Ordenou Lily entrando no gabinete do Duque da Inglaterra, estavam a bordo de um destemido navio da marinha inglesa. Fez seu belo vestido branco balançar, ela corria. Não, ela não estava sendo petulante e muito menos mal criada, ela era determinada e queria que tudo que desejava se tornasse realidade.

-Ok, Lily... O que pretende?

Arthur Bennet era um homem extremamente belo, filho do Grã-Duque da Inglaterra, era um rapaz de extrema importância no reino. Fazia algum tempo que havia se casado com Lily Evans, ele havia se apaixonado rapidamente por ela, mas depois de tão pouco tempo sua petulância começava a desagradá-lo.

-Como ousa me trancar nesse navio? Você não tem ess...

-Não diga mais nada, Lily, não vê que estou ocupado? Não tenho tempo para suas infantilidades.

Lily era extremamente doce quando queria, mas ultimamente ela parecia guardar toda essa doçura para todas as pessoas além de seu marido.

-Eu só queria uma chance de ver meus pais, não que você me tratasse como uma criança...

-Suas atitudes não são favoráveis a chances, vá para seu quarto Lily, conversamos depois.

Mas por Lily, não iria ter depois. Todos já sabiam que dês do começo aquele casamento estava destinado ao desastre, afinal, ela era apenas uma plebéia, havia se casado com o Duque apenas por ele ter relevado as dividas de sua família. Mas Lily era como qualquer garota do mundo, sempre queria o que não podia ter e sua última tentativa seria fugir, mesmo não tendo a mínima idéia de como iria fazer isso. Afinal, ela não poderia ser trancada de todos privilégios do mundo só por causa de um Duque arrogante.

-Lily, o que ouve?

Disse Alice, sua dama de companhia, era uma garota de estatura mediana, de cabelos loiros ondulados e médios, quando a garota ruiva entrou irritada no quarto, prendendo as lágrimas e jogando algumas roupas em uma bolsa qualquer.

-Não acredito! Ele nem ao menos me deixa falar!

Alice olhou a cena desconcertada, agora, o que faria se o Duque descobrisse aquilo? Iria matá-La!

-O que pretendes fazer, Lily?

-Não sei ainda, vou fugir, tenho quer ver meus pais.

Lily não havia trocado de roupa, iria enfrentar o oceano se fosse possível, mas sairia dali.

-Vai deixar seu medalhão, Lily?

Disse Alice, a ruiva estava prestes a romper a porta do quarto quando voltou e enfiou o medalhão na bolsa, sorrindo e dando um abraço em sua dama de companhia.

-Cuide de Arthur por mim.

Alice não teve tempo de disser mais nada, um borrão ruivo passou rápido pelo quarto, abrindo a porta e desaparecendo. Lily havia pego um pequeno barco e rumado para a costa, suspirava de prazer, mas as ondas começavam a ficar mais violentas e a garota não conseguia mais controlar o barco, já estava longe o suficiente de seu marido, mas nada a impedia de voltar, viu um a pequena luz ao longe e logo procurou por ela, até sentir ser puxada e seu barco levantado, sentiu sendo sufocada pela água marinha quando algo a fez voltar. Era a última coisa que esperava ser salva... Por piratas.

-Obrigada.

Ela repetiu aquelas frases varias vezes por quinze minutos, um rapaz bonito, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel estava ajudando-a.

-O que fazia na água, senhorita?

Ele disse preocupado, Lily teve que sorrir, apesar do frio que as roupas molhadas traziam ao seu corpo.

-Meu navio naufragou, acho que fui a única sobrevivente, não tenho para onde ir.

-Qual é seu nome?

Ele não sorria, parecia preocupado, olhava constantemente para a roupa de Lily, que com a água acabava se tornando transparente ao corpo.

-Lily, senhor.

Ela suspirou, estava prestes a desmaiar, não estava acostumada com uma navio daquele tipo, mas logo se acostumaria, só precisava dormir um pouco.

-Não me chame de senhor, por favor, meu nome é Remus Lupin.

Lily não evitou sorrir, estava mentindo descaradamente e o rapaz ainda a tratava com educação, para um pirata, não queria machucar ninguém. Mas só de ver a bandeira pirata com os disseres "rendasse ou morra" a trazia arrepios.

-Bem, deve estar querendo roupas limpas e descansar um pouco.

Lily assentiu e Remus a mostrou um caminho entre o barco.

-Você é o capitão?

-Oh, não, James Potter é o capitão do Corte-Real, sou apenas seu conselheiro e melhor amigo.

Lily abraçou a si mesma para manter o calor me seu corpo, não adiantou muito.

-Só tomara que ele não fique com raiva por eu está aq...

Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, desmaiou, mas antes de cair ao chão, Remus a segurou a levando para um quarto limpo e seguro. Era muito linda, tão linda quanto Marlene.

Lily acordou assustada, havia tido um sonho... Um pesadelo, assustador.

* * *

-Calminha aí, maruja, o Kraken ainda não chegou!

Lily olhou espantada para Remus, mas logo se acalmou e o rapaz sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo.

-Eu estou bem, só não me sinto muito bem lugares assim.

Lily também sorriu, mas Remus a olhou interrogativo antes de responder.

-Como assim, não se sente muito bem em lugares assim?

Ela tentou se controlar, as mentiras sempre têm pernas curtas, mas as delas, ela rezava, para durarem só um pouquinho.

-Nada, só estou um pouco... Confusa. Não quis te ofender.

Ela sorriu amarelo e notou que Remus havia se levantado e andado até sua escrivaninha, ela devia estar no quarto dele. Lily se levantou e foi até ele.

-Será que eu poderia comer alguma coisa? Eu realmente estou com fome, sem querer ser indelicada, claro.

-Não foi, mas antes tenho que levar você até James, afinal, ele é o capitão.

Lily suspirou, mas o seguiu. Como seria esse capitão? Piratas costumam s

não ter lá uma boa reputação, mas Remus era totalmente o contrario do que piratas supostamente deveriam ser. Eles andaram até a proa e a ruiva o olhou confusa quando o suposto capitão conversava com algum dos marujos.

-James?

O tal "James" se virou, ele era muito mais bonito do que a garota pensara, tinha cabelos sedosos e escuros, um belo corpo que era causado pelos exercícios de pirataria e de nada a lembrava os piratas das historia que ouvia quando era criança. Ele não sorriu e nem ao menos a cumprimentou.

-Essa é Lily, James, ela foi encontrada desmaiada na água, resolvi ajudar.

James sorriu de lado para o amigo, mas se voltou para Lily com um tanto de arrogância.

-Fez muito bem Monny, poderia me deixar conversar com a senhorita por um minuto?

Remus assentiu e sumiu pelo barco, Lily estranhou o apelido dado a Remus, mas estava muito preocupada com o que aconteceria agora para poder fazer uma tão tola pergunta.

James sorriu e a levou até um lugar mais distanciado, segurou o braço dela e sorriu de lado.

-Eu sei quem você é, Lily. Uma Duquesa inglesa no meu barco! Ora, quanto será que eu ganharia com seu resgate?

Ela estreitou os olhos, não estava com medo, afinal, seu marido poderia matá-lo a qualquer hora. Mas ele estava sendo muito petulante...

-Você não ousaria...

Ele sorriu com arrogância e a soltou, a ruiva ajeitou o seu vestido e o olhou irritada, apesar de sentir uma leve tontura e esbarrar na parede.

-Não adianta desmaiar agora, estarei aqui quando acordar.

Ela se equilibrou e se virou para o outro lado dele tentando sair dali.

-Desgraçado.

Murmurou a garota, mas foi impedida de qualquer coisa, pois o rapaz a colocou nos ombros a levando com saco de batatas, Lily soltou todos os tipos de desaforos, mas de nada adiantou.

-Escute aqui, Duquesinha, sou o capitão do barco e estarei de olho em você, a culpa é toda sua do desastre da minha vida.

Ele disse quando a havia soltado, segurando-a pelos ombros, ela o olhou interrogativa.

-Minha? Pelo menos tenho o direito de saber o que fiz?

James revirou os olhos, levantando a manga de sua camisa e mostrando o "P" manchado a ferro quente.

-Você... Quem te deu isso?

Ele riu sem graça a soltando e escondendo a marca.

-Você, sua família, todos aqueles que se declaram a realeza da Inglaterra.

Lily o olhou espantada, mas apesar da arrogância vinda do rapaz, ela teve um tanto de compaixão por ele.

-Desculpe, mas... Você não deveria me culpar, não fui eu que fiz exatamente isso.

James balançou a cabeça tentando tirar maus pensamentos e a deixou sair, mas andava ao seu lado.

-Você precisa de uma roupa, tenho um vestido de Dorcas no meu quarto, você poderia usá-lo.

A ruiva olhou indignada para ele, ela parecia não ter gostado muito da idéia.

-Como assim? Você quer que eu vista o vestido de alguma prostituta ou algo assim?

Ele gargalhou, o tipo de gargalhada de levar a cabeça para trás e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Não, senhorita. Dorcas não é nenhuma prostituta, ela é apenas uma amiga. Vamos encontrar o Esmeralda daqui a pouco e eu tenho certeza que ela não gostara nenhum pouco desse comentário.

O seguindo até o quarto, o rapaz a deu um vestido que caia muito bem em si, apesar de ficar um pouco apertado na cintura.

James esperava enquanto Lily tomava banho e provava o vestido, acabou encontrando a corrente de Marlene que Sirius havia mandado devolver. Lily saiu correndo do banheiro, parecia assustada e acabou caindo por cima de James o fazendo deixar o colar sair de sua mão e se misturar a um que Lily carregava entrelaçado na mão. A ruiva não notou e puxou um dos colares sem pensar o deixando cair no chão.

-Tem alguma coisa no banheiro!

Gritou a garota se levantando, James revirou os olhos, olhando com atenção para a garota a sua frente, Lily era realmente encantadora, seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos exageradamente verdes e sua elegância vitoriana.

-Marlene e Dorcas estão aqui... Afinal, o que há entre vocês?

Perguntou Remus entrando no cômodo, James deu de ombros pegando as duas correntes jogadas no chão e saindo para encontrar as garotas e Lily apenas sorriu seguindo James, Remus se interrogou internamente, mas foi para o gabinete esperar James, Marlene e Dorcas.


	4. Leis piratas

O que querem saber sobre mim?

Lily perguntou apreensiva, alguns fios de cabelo voavam para seu rosto alvo.

-Não lembro de nenhum navio chamado Treasure. Onde a encontrou Remus?

Dorcas falou desconfiada, passando seu olhar acusador para um olhar doce.

-No meio do mar.

Até para Remus que acreditava veemente na garota, era um pouco difícil de acreditar.

-Não estou mentindo...

James sorriu amarelo, mesmo não suportando a garota ele tinha que a ajudar, afinal, poderia ganhar uma boa recompensa por ela.

-Temos coisas mais importantes a resolver. Lily, sua corrente.

Ele tirou a corrente de ouro do bolso e amarrou no pescoço de Lily, fazendo a garota corar. Lily tocou a corrente, não podia ser, suas mãos envolveram o ouro e puxaram com força.

-Isso não é meu.

Marlene estreitou os olhos e esticou a mão para pegar a corrente.

-Como minha corrente foi parar no pescoço dela, James? Pensei que estivesse perdido.

Ela falou acusadora e James riu sem graça.

-Sirius me mandou devolver, já faz uns meses, acabei confundindo com o de Lily, mil desculpas.

Dorcas estreitou os olhos mais uma vez, agora toda sua desconfiança lançada a bela morena ao seu lado.

-Se a corrente estava com o Black, isso nos leva a Marlene.

* * *

-Maldição, por que todos estão olhando para mim?

Marlene deu alguns passos para trás desconcertada, ela nunca iria confessar e se o maldito do Black havia insinuado alguma coisa, ele estará bem encrencado.

-Então, você mentiu para mim, Lene? Se eu não me engano você falou que não...

Sem saída a morena apontou para James, com seus olhos arregalados.

-E não o conheço, James está louco!

Ela bateu o pé e saio bufando para dentro do barco, não se importando que o barco fosse seu ou não.

* * *

Dorcas aproveitando a saída repentina de todos, se aproximou de Lily segurando com força seu braço.

-Ai! Dorcas!

Lily exclamou pela força em que a aparentemente frágil criatura apertava seu braço.

-Eu sei que você está mentindo, mais cedo ou mais tarde todos saberão, inclusive eu, e você vai se arrepender muito disso.

A loira sussurrou com um tom maquiavélico.

-E o que você vai fazer? Me matar?

Lily riu de lado impetuosamente, não podia mentir, mas estava com bastante medo. Dorcas era uma pirata e seu velho pai sempre a ensinou a não se meter a besta com eles.

-Não me subestime.

Dorcas a soltou, mandou um olhar mortal e saio andando.

-O que aconteceu? Acabei de ver a Dorcas sair furiosa daqui.

Lily suspirou enquanto Remus passava a mão pelo seu rosto.

-Nada, ela apenas se exaltou.

Ele a olhou desconfiada, mas deixou passar.

-Vamos atracar na Isla Tortuga, está faltando pólvora e rum, está tudo bem para você?

-Claro.

Remus beijou a face da garota e saio atrás de Dorcas, ela devia estar nervosa, deixando Lily novamente sozinha.

-Eu acho que Lily esconde alguma coisa.

Ele disse se aproximando da garota loira encostada na parede do barco, olhando irritada para o mar.

-Desconfiando dela? Não fique preocupado, ela não é tão inescrupulosa quando Charlotte.

Dorcas olhou de lado para Remus com um meio sorriso. Ela gostava de provocar, todos sabiam disso.

-Não fale o nome dela novamente.

A loira riu com gosto, Remus só havia amado uma mulher em toda sua vida e essa havia destruído seu coração por completo. A irmã de Dorcas com toda sua antipatia, afastou Remus completamente.

-Pelo menos as irmãs Meadowes deixam sua marca.

Ela levantou o vestido rapidamente quando a água do mar bateu em seus sapatos molhando-os.

-Pegue leve com Lily, ela é apenas uma dama, não agüenta toda sua hostilidade.

Dorcas revirou os olhos voltando a se encostar na parede de madeira.

-Eu também já fui uma dama, mas sabia atirar muito bem.

* * *

Todos desembarcaram do barco, descendo no velho e sujo porto de Tortuga. A cidade era conhecida por suas barganhas, atividades ilegais e suas mulheres devassas, como era uma cidade pirata, não havia perigo de encontrar alguém da marinha.

-Uma briginha não seria nada mal agora.

Dorcas falou maldosamente para uma Lily distraída, os outros andavam mais a frente e Marlene havia entrado em uma rua qualquer dizendo que iria "negociar com velhos amigos".

-Você pode procurar ação em outro lugar?

A ruiva falou um tanto assustada, o lugar dava arrepios em qualquer um que não fosse da laia deles.

-Calma Lily, você está protegida, só não garanto que seu vestido sairá intacto daqui.

Dorcas gargalhou, levando a cabeça para trás e fazendo seus cachos loiros balançarem.

-Você é bem maldosa, não?

A loira estava apenas brincando com ela, sabia que enquanto Remus e James estivessem aqui, ela estaria salva.

-Somos piratas querida... Você nem conheceu minha irmã.

Charlotte deveria estar em Liverpool ainda, na verdade, parecia insensível para Dorcas não saber como sua irmã mais velha estava, mas as duas irmãs nunca haviam se dado muito bem.

-Ela também é como vocês?

A loira sorriu, achando Lily muito inocente.

-Vamos dizer que ela trabalha dando prazer aos homens.

Lily não riu, muito menos sorriu. Como uma irmã pode deixar a outra ser uma prostituta?

-Você não gosta dela?

Dorcas olhou para Lily como se nunca a tivesse visto antes, logo depois voltou ao seu desinteresse habitual.

-Por que eu iria gostar?

Ela disse por fim e Lily sentiu que com aquelas palavras, sua conversa com Dorcas estava acabada. Em alguns minutos os quatro já estava dentro de um bar completamente cheio e cheio pelos mais variados tipos de pessoas, de homens de tapas olhos a mulheres com vestidos decotados demais para serem prendadas.

-James, Remus, Dorcas... Quanto tempo! Então, o que vão querer hoje?

Uma mulher de um vestido apertado demais para seu corpo e lábios exageradamente pintados de vermelho chegou a mesa onde eles haviam sentado olhando Lily de cima a baixo.

-O de sempre, Evelyn.

Evelyn anotou o pedido para poder se virar para a loira.

-E Marlene, resolveu não aparecer hoje?

-Você sabe, negócios.

Dorcas disse docemente, quem a via de vestido podia até pensar que ela era inocente, mas de inocente a loira não tinha nada.

-Claro.

A mulher logo foi até o balcão, voltando com uma garrafa de rum e três copos.

-Querida, mais um copo para a ruiva aqui, por favor.

Remus pediu fazendo a mulher corar, ela devia ter pelo menos uns 25 anos, mas uma aparência de trinta.

-Ah, é que eu pensei...

-Não sou uma maldita prostituta, ok?

Lily gritou chamando a atenção de todos no bar, Evelyn logo atravessou a multidão para trazer mais um copo para a garota.

* * *

-Olhe James, eles estão aqui.

A loira apontou para outro canto do bar, fazendo os olhos preocupados de James passarem para a mesa que ela indicara.

-Maldição.

Ele exclamou engolindo o resto de rum que tinha em seu copo.

-Não seria melhor irmos embora?

Remus perguntou olhando para a mesma direção.

-Somos piratas, não vamos fugir.

Lily escutava a conversa com aflição, do que eles estavam falando?

-Afinal, quem são eles?

Ela perguntou chamando a atenção dos três, Remus fez o favor de explicar.

-Os piores tipos de piratas que existem, não gostamos nem um poucos deles, Lily.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e Dorcas cruzou os braços.

-E Marlene? Que negócios são esses que demoram tanto para terminar?

Ao falar isso a morena entrou pela porta do bar, segurando uma caixa bem fechada nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto.

-Ah, achei vocês, olhem aqui o que achei.

Marlene despejou a caixa em cima da mesa, revelando dentro dela uma bússola aparentemente quebrada e aspecto velho.

-Como conseguiu?

Dorcas perguntou com os olhos brilhando, seus olhos vidrados no objeto, Lily não tinha a menor idéia do que havia de tão interessante em uma bússola quebrada.

-Ora, sou uma pirata.

A morena apenas exclamou sorrindo e dando de ombros.

-Você roubou isso?

Todos na mesa olharam para a ruiva com os olhos arregalados, como se ela tivesse proferido palavras imperdoáveis.

-Nos não roubamos, nos apenas pegamos emprestado, nada demais.

A ruiva cruzou os braços com força, não entendia aquilo.

-Isso é uma lei por acaso?

Ela perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Depois falamos das leis piratas, agora, apreciem meu achado!

A morena sentousse na mesa e todos eles, sem contar com Lily, olharam interessados para o objeto.

-Sempre pensei que piratas fossem atrás de tesouros, isso me parece apenas uma velharia.

Lily resmungou e momentos depois uma espada estava apontada para seu pescoço.

-Quem é você?

A ruiva perguntou para o homem que apontava a arma, havias vários outros atrás olhando a cena.

-Interessante, Potter, pensei que andasse com melhores campainhas... A garota tem nome?

James revirou os olhos.

-Claro que tem, o nome dela é Lily.

-Hum, Lily... Não me impressiona nada, nem uma pirata deve ser não é? Pelo menos nobre? Não tenho certeza.

Lily teve vontade de estrangulá-lo, de deixá-lo sem ar, afinal, ela podia fazer isso, não podia? Ela era uma Duquesa!

-Você quer briga, não é Malfoy? Você e seus amiginhos.

Lucios passou seus olhos interessados para a morena, agora levantada.

-Marlene McKinnon, tanto tempo não?

A garota sorriu sarcástica e puxou sua espada.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso.

A garota bateu a espada na dele e logo estavam em uma luta mortal, a briga se espalhou por todos e logo todos eles estavam se enfrentando.

-Até na hora da briga eu não consigo me desvencilhar de você!

James gritou se posicionando a frente de Lily.

-Destino cruel esse, não tenho culpa de você ser um capitaozinho descartável.

Lily foi obrigada a abraçá-lo por trás para fugir de uma lamina afiada.

-Descartável? Quer que eu te deixe a mercê deles?

O rapaz riu enquanto se esquiava e atacava outros piratas.

-Você não ousaria!

James matou mais um deles e com a espada suja começou um duelo com outro.

-Não gira muito!

Ele rodopiou fugindo de um disparo de arma, Lily correu para acompanhá-lo.

-Estou tentando não morrer!

-Potter!

Lily tropeçou e caio, estava prestes a ser decapitada por um pirata de tapa olho quando a espada de James perfurou o tórax do homem.

-Você está bem?

James estendeu a mão para a garota levantar, a briga já havia acabado, Felix o dono do bar havia aparecido e disparado sua arma, uma das leis dos piratas era respeitar os donos de bares acima de tudo e abaixar sua espada para eles.

-Sim, obrigada Potter. Você matou aquele homem?

Ela perguntou horrorizada.

-Você queria ele vivo?

Ele perguntou simplesmente.

-Ninguém precisa morrer.

-Eles quiseram lutar, Lily, tem que agüentar as conseqüências.

Os dois saíram do bar, os outros quatros estavam cansados encostados na parede, o vestido de Dorcas estava cortado revelando suas pernas, Remus tinha a camisa manchada de sangue e Marlene arranhões no rosto.

-Finalmente... Sem nenhum aranhão James?

Dorcas perguntou andando com dificuldade.

-Sou o capitão não sou?

Ele falou entre a diversão e o convencimento.

-Como se isso fosse alguma coisa.

Marlene reclamou colocando a bússola no pescoço.

-Vamos embora, mandei os marujos comprarem rum e pólvora, James.

O rapaz assentiu a afirmação de Remus e todos seguiram pelas ruas para o porto, atrás dos dois barcos. Mas não havia barco nenhum.

-Me diz que isso não ta acontecendo, Remus.

Marlene falou se segurando no rapaz.

-Pelo visto não estamos sonhando, o que será que aconteceu?

James estava sem palavras, Dorcas olhava em volta atrás de pistas e Lily olhava tudo horrorizada.

-EU MATO AQUELE VELHO DESGRAÇADO!

A morena berrou, quase estourando os ouvidos dos presentes, ela começou a chorar.

-Pensei que piratas não chorassem.

-Marlene é exceção.

Dorcas respondeu a pergunta de Lily e a morena ainda resmungava.

-Aquele ser desprezível roubou meu barco, eu vou matar aquele verme!

O choro se tornou irritante e James logo colocou as mãos nos ombros da morena.

-Calma, vamos achar nossos barcos.

-Como? Roubando um barco? Faça-me o favor, James.

Ela desistiu colocando as mãos no rosto.

-Bom, agora temos que arranjar um barco e...

James foi interrompido por uma voz rouca completamente conhecida.

-Vocês podem vir comigo.


	5. Relâmpagos Noturnos

-Afinal, o barco de vocês foi roubado, não?

Quando os cinco se viraram, Lily reparou que o homem era tão alto quanto James, tinha cabelos negros caindo desleixadamente pelo seu rosto, olhos de um tom azul celestial e um ar sedutor inconfundível.

-Não precisamos da sua ajuda!

Marlene respondeu rispidamente, como se ver o rapaz novamente fosse pior do que ter seu barco fatalmente roubado.

-Você sempre precisou.

Ele retrucou frio e um sorriso de lado apareceu em sua face, Sirius se voltou para os outros homens que estavam ali parados.

-James, Remus...Quanto tempo, não?

James sorriu abaixando seu chapéu, Sirius era um velho amigo, mais que conhecido, podia chamá-lo de irmão, eram parceiros na vida e na morte.

-Andou desaparecido, Black.

James caçoou logo apertando a mão do amigo para um abraço, Remus fez o mesmo enquanto Marlene continuava com seus olhares hostis.

-Então, aceitam minha sincera ajuda?

Ele perguntou por fim, mas a morena não deixou barato, nenhum pouco barato por sinal.

-Que de sincera não tem nada, Black. Eu posso me virar muito bem sozinha! Posso...

Sirius gargalhou, uma gargalhada um tanto canina.

-Roubar uma barco? Você nunca vai alcançar o Esmeralda com um barquinho qualquer, Marlene...

A garota bufou por fim, se sentia derrotada e queria esganar o primeiro que aparece em sua frente, principalmente o maldito do Black.

-Certo, mas coloque seus marujos bem longe de nos.

Sirius assentiu, mas antes de poder se virar ouviu uma voz meiga demais para ser de Dorcas ou de Marlene perguntar.

-Afinal, quem é ele?

O rapaz sorriu sedutor, fazendo até o mais frio coração amolecer, com exceção do de Marlene, claro.

-Sirius Black, Capitão Sirius Black a sua disposição.

Então, ele a beijou a mão, fazendo a face da garota corar em excesso.

-Quanto tempo Dorcas...

O olhar de Sirius passou para a perna a mostra de Dorcas, a fazendo cobri-la rapidamente.

-Não tempo suficiente, Black.

O rapaz riu com gosto antes de dar meia volta em direção ao seu navio, dizendo apenas para os outros segui-lo.

* * *

The Black Lady não era como qualquer barco pirata, tinha velas negras realçadas pelas madeiras puramente limpas e brilhantes, o piso era tão brilhante que podiam chegar a ver seu reflexo nele, para piratas tão incovencionais era bastante convencional terem receios a mulheres em seus barcos, o que para Dorcas e Marlene era pura besteira de piratas metidos a besta e arrogantes.

-Esses piratas vagabundos, não vou deixar que toquem em vocês.

Sirius falou ao alto e Marlene que observava tudo com um falso desinteresse fez grande esforço para falar.

-É, mais duvido que isso inclua você, Capitão.

Sirius riu pela ultima vez e logo mostrou a acomodação de todos.

* * *

Quando já passava de uma madrugada fria e úmida Marlene apareceu na proa do barco, sentando-se no final da proa do navio ao lado de Sirius.

-Sirius...

Ele se virou para ela reconhecendo sua presença e garota só fez sorrir.

-É difícil falar isso, mas... Obrigada, você sabe... Por nos ajudar.

Sirius fez a menção de passar a mão pelos cabelos escuros dela, mas a garota desviou do carinho, apesar de toda a saudade não podia mostrar fragilidade.

-Por que está assim? Tão... Indiferente.

Ele sabia que não era a palavra certa, mas mesmo assim ousou usá-la.

-Não estou indiferente Sirius, mas eu mudei, você mudou e realmente eu não planejei meu futuro com você dentro dele.

Passado... Ela só queria esquecer, esquecer o quanto o amava, o quanto ele lutou por ela e o quanto ele se preocupara. Mas ela não podia deixar de ser orgulhosa, piratas são assim, teimosos.

-Por que?

Ela apenas deu de ombros, passando seu olhar triste para a solidão do mar.

-A vida é assim, você devia se acostumar.

-Não quero me acostumar.

Sirius falou petulante, levando uma das mãos ao rosto da mulher a sua frente.

-Eu nunca fui a mulher certa para você, não seriamos felizes, é difícil entender?

-Muito.

Com um ultimo suspiro ela se levantou, indo para seu dormitório e esperando por um banho quente, mas não esperava que sua melhor amiga ainda estivesse acordada, esperando por ela com um sorriso cínico.

-Então, quer dizer que é mesmo verdade? Vocês já se conheciam?

A loira perguntou com um falso desinteresse enquanto olhava para alguns artigos do quarto.

-Não interessa.

Marlene passou direto para o banheiro trancando a porta.

-Não pense que vai fugir dessa conversa, Marlene, não pense.

Dorcas se deitou na cama e logo estava em um sono profundo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Lily acordou exausta, subiu para a parte superior do navio, procurando por comida. Ela estava com roupas emprestadas de Marlene, Dorcas nunca teria a boa vontade de fazer isso, e as roupas estavam um tanto folgadas, constando que ela era bem mais magra do que Marlene. Teve uma grande surpresa quando abriu a porta e encontrou um Sirius sonolento sentado a uma grande mesa de café da manhã, que tinha de pães a frutas exóticas, a garota se sentou na mesa rapidamente, refrescando-se com um copo de suco de laranja.

-Ah, claro, nossa querida Lilizinha sempre é a primeira a acordar, não é?

Dorcas sentousse a mesa com um sorriso cínico.

-Já começou com os sacarmos?

Sirius olhava tudo cansado, pelo visto não tinha o abito de acordar cedo.

-Eles são ótimos, quando bem usados claro.

Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não entendendo nada.

-Como assim?

-Quer mesmo saber?

Lily suspirou e terminou de comer seu café, Dorcas logo saiu da mesa restando apenas Sirius e Lily.

-Sabe, eu estava me perguntando...O que uma jovem como você estaria fazendo com um bando de piratas.

O rapaz falou simplesmente, fazendo Lily levar um susto.

-O barco naufragou.

Ela sabia que não podia mentir por muito tempo, afinal, mentira tem perna curta, mas Lily tinha que se arriscar, de uma forma ou outra.

-Mesmo?

A garota assentiu sem o olhar nos olhos, era bastante difícil.

-Pelo menos sabe lutar?

Ela o olhou surpresa, Lily estava acostumada a ter vários homens para defende-La, não precisava lutar, precisava?

-Deveria?

-Ora, ora, sua proteção não vai durar muito tempo, Lily, deveria aprender logo, posso lhe ensinar.

Lily levantou os olhos, ele estava mesmo se oferecendo para ajudá-la, o tão arrogante Sirius Black, como Marlene contara? Muito estranho, mas Lily podia sentir, que por dentro da posse de Capitão do the Black lady, ele tinha um coração, um bom coração.

-Não sei se seria uma boa idéia.

Sirius gargalhou, mesmo tendo levado um não na cara, muito irônico, claro.

-Então, meu amor, não vai sobreviver por muito tempo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, apenas as cinco oras da manhã, uma manhã bastante quente alias, a garota ruiva acordou, olhou para Marlene e Dorcas que dormiam jogadas em suas camas, rapidamente se emprestou entre as camas e pegou a arma de Marlene, ela não faria muita questão, e foi andando rapidamente para a cabine do capitão, batendo com força na porta.

-Sirius! Sirius!

Ela gritou, em alguns segundos Sirius só com as roupas de baixo apareceu com os cabelos despenteados e uma expressão de sono.

-O que foi?

Ele perguntou rispidamente.

-Você não queria me ajudar?

-Precisava ser as cinco da manhã?

Lily fez biquinho e o rapaz passou a mão pelo seu rosto sonolento.

-Certo, posso tomar um banho antes não?

* * *

Lily caia, a espada era jogada para cima, ela levantava, tomava a espada novamente, tentava contra atacar, caia mais uma vez. Já era uma rotina, a mesma coisa a cada segundo, a ruiva já estava cansada desse sobe e desce.

-Sirius! Era para você me ensinar, não para me humilhar.

Ele deu de ombros, dando a mão para ela para apoio e se levantar.

-Se aprende assim, até você cansar de cair e me atacar direito.

-Já cansei.

-Falta o atacar direito, agora.

Ela bufou e Sirius pegou a espada jogada no chão.

-É sua?

Ela balançou a cabeça negando, estava muito ocupada arrumando seu vestido folgado.

-Não, nem a espada, nem o vestido.

Sirius olhou para a garota, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Deu para perceber.

-É, Marlene tem muito mais corpo que eu.

As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram, balançou a cabeça quando uma garota loira apareceu na sua frente.

-Tks, tks, perdendo seu tempo Sirius?

Lily emburrou a cara.

-Por que seria perda de tempo?

Dorcas se virou para a ruiva com um sorriso cínico.

-Ah, queridinha, você nunca vai ser uma pirata.

Lily olhou para o chão e segundos depois saio correndo, Dorcas sorriu sínica quando sentiu o olhar de Sirius sobre ela.

-O que você quer? Que eu peça desculpas?

O rapaz sorriu e segurou nos ombros dela.

-Não seria uma má idéia.

Dorcas revirou os olhos e foi tomar café da manhã.

* * *

Marlene se levantou ainda com suas roupas de dormir quando Lily entrou pelo quarto como um furação.

-Lily?

A morena perguntou, procurando por um vestido na mala de Sirius.

-Sim?

-Você está chorando?

-Não.

Marlene deu de ombros enquanto vestia um vestido vermelho de renda.

-Afinal o que Dorcas fez agora?

Lily fungou limpando as lágrimas que caiam.

-Ela acha que eu nunca vou ser uma pirata.

Marlene riu, apertando os laços do vestido.

-Não se preocupe com o que Dorcas fala, ela apenas gosta de provocar.

Lily levantou seu rosto, já um tanto molhado por suas lágrimas.

-O Potter faz a mesma coisa.

Marlene se virou para ela surpresa, sentando ao lado da garota na cama.

-Não diga isso, James já sofreu muito na vida.

Ela piscou seus cílios repetidas vezes, Lily nunca se deu conta de que mesmo que soubesse que a família de seu marido havia feito mal a James, ela não tinha idéia do exato tamanho e fato desse mal.

-Como assim?

-Bem, eu não sei muita coisa, apenas as coisas que meu pai me contou.

-Seu pai?

-Oh sim, Lily, os Mckinnon tem historia na pirataria.

Lily não fazia idéia da historia de Marlene, muito menos dos outros piratas daquele barco.

-Não sabia que seu pai era um pirata, Marlene.

Marlene abriu um grande sorriso, se acomodando do lado da garota.

-Pois bem, vou lhe contar. A geração de homens Mckinnon era famosa por engravidar mulheres, deixa-lãs em terra e tempos depois vir buscar seus filhos, os levando para o mar e para a pirataria. Mau pai estava pronto para fazer isso, já havia até escolhido a mulher certa quando sem fé premeditada, se apaixonou, ou como os piratas dizem, naufragou seu coração. Foi então que ele tentou abandonar a pirataria para viver com minha mãe, mas não agüentou por muito tempo, quando minha mãe já estava grávida de mim, meu pai foi em busca de um velho tesouro na Espanha e quando voltou, ela já estava casado com outro, claro, Lady Caroline já havia descoberto que tipo de pirata ele era.

Lily olhou com um ávido interesse, mas não compreendendo onde James Potter entrava nessa historia.

-E o que James tem haver com isso?

Marlene riu com gosto se voltando novamente a narrar os fatos.

-Bem, eu havia acabado de completar quinze anos quando meu pai veio atrás de mim, concordei em vir para o Esmeralda, mesmo sendo uma mulher. Eu era a última descendência dos McKinnons, não podia renegar minhas origens... Sabe, Lily, eu costumava ir toda noite olhar as estrelas, foi então que ganhei companhia.

" Uma noite fria onde todos os marujos já haviam ido para cama, tinha sido um dia bastante cansativo para todos no velho Esmeralda.

-Posso lhe fazer companhia?

A garota olhava o mar distraidamente quando alguém sentousse ao seu lado.

-Bem, se já está ai.

Ela deu de ombros, colocando alguns fios de cabelo que voavam para atrás da orelha.

-Desculpe por lhe incomodar.

-Não é incomodo algum.

Ele sorriu, também levando seus olhos ao mar, era tão jovem quanto a garota.

-Nunca lhe vi antes, tem certeza que é algum dos marujos, ou mais um desvairado clandestino?

Ele riu, olhando para a garota que o olhava interessada, esperando por uma resposta.

-Oh, não, sou da tripulação mesmo, mas sabe, você é a filha do capitão, não é lá um bom negocio.

-Uhum, um fruto proibido, é?

Ele assentiu, levando seus olhos ao céu estrelado.

-Não está com saudades de casa?

-Me sinto em casa.

Marlene suspirou, olhando de relance para o jovem ao seu lado.

-Então, gosta de olhar as estrelas?

-Me lembra um velho amigo sabe? E você? Gosta delas?

-Sou um lobo solitário, Marlene, homens como eu gostam de apreciar as estrelas.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha arisca.

-Sabe o meu nome, marujo, mais incrivelmente, eu não sei o seu.

-James Potter.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir o nome e seus lábios logo estavam entreabertos de espanto.

-Po-Potter?

-Ficou surpresa?

Ela suspirou, olhando novamente para ele.

-Então os boatos são verdadeiros? Você... Você foi mesmo...

-Torturado? Preso? Caçado? Sim, Marlene, eu já sofri muito nessa vida.

Ela o olhou com compaixão, mas logo se lembrou que conversava com um pirata, que normalmente, os que eram covardes demais para fugir quando a temperatura aumenta, eram corajosos demais com seu orgulho excessivo.

-Eu diria que tenho pena, mas tanto quanto eu, você não deve gostar muito dessa palavra.

-Está completamente certa...

James se deitou no chão frio de madeira, voltando a olhar as estrelas incandescentes, enquanto Marlene olhava distraída os mínimos detalhes daquela escuridão infinita dos mares."

* * *

O som era assustador, entravam com desespero em seus ouvidos e as luzes iluminavam por completo a escuridão de seu quarto. Lily não gostava nada disso. Mais um lampejo iluminou seu quarto, fazendo a garota levantar-se rapidamente da sua cama, abriu a porta do quarto, dando de cara com um corredor deserto, a passos lentos cruzou-o batendo a porta de Marlene, mas esta deveria estar em um sono profundo. Bateu a porta de Remus, mas o bater em sua porta não trouxe resultados. Dorcas nunca a acomodaria em seu quarto e Lily não confiava na fama de Sirius Black.

O barulho dos trovões se intensificou fazendo a garota abrir a única porta que não estava trancada a chave, revelando um James surpreso, o mesmo, continuara a noite acordado, mas ao contrario de Lily, não por medo dos trovões.

-O que ouve, Lily? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela suspirou, se segurando a porta e tentando não soluçar de desespero.

-Relâmpagos, meu marido costumava me fazer companhia durante tempestades.

James levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo asperamente de lado.

-Não acredito que tem medo do evento mais lindo da natureza.

-Não tenho medo... Apenas não gosto.

Lily suspirou, fechando a porta, não ficaria sozinha de jeito nenhum.

-E por resolveu ter a minha companhia?

-Ninguém abriu a porta.

Um sorriso solidário se formou no rosto do rapaz, que abriu espaço em sua cama. Deixando Lily com um sorriso estampado no rosto se deitando de costas para ele e vagando seus olhos para o velho cômodo de paredes de madeira.

-O que não fazer por uma bela dama.


	6. Mares Revoltos

_Yo, ho, all together Hoist the colors high, _

_Leave ho, thieves and beggars Never shall we die_

_Some men have died and some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_With he keys to the cage_

_And the devil to pay we lay to fiddler's green_

O homem parado na borda do barco olhava suavemente o céu nublado, o vento estava forte, mas ele não se importava.

-É uma música perigosa de se cantar.

James se virou para o homem parado ao seu lado e soltou um suspiro preocupado.

-O vento não está bom, Sirius. Acho que vem uma tempestade por ai.

Ele mudou rapidamente de assunto, vendo as águas salgadas bater com força na madeira negra do barco.

-Estamos em pleno mar aberto, o mais próximo á terra firme é o velho forte de Nipol.

James se virou para o amigo, ele era o único que ainda usava chapéu, nem James nem Marlene ainda podiam se dizer capitães.

-Está chegando Dezembro, os mares costumavam ficar mais agitados.

-Estão agitados demais.

Sirius cruzou as mãos e soltando um ultimo suspiro.

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

* * *

Havia acordado tarde demais, o barulho tempestuoso das águas a deixava mais tranqüila, a impossibilitando de acordar. Mas mesmo assim, rapidamente seus olhos se abriram quando a porta foi aberta com força, fazendo-a acordar com violência, teria sido apenas o vento forte, ou a porta teria sido aberta de propósito? Colocou rapidamente uma roupa qualquer, saindo para o corredor vazio, não escutou uma voz sequer. Seus passos faziam não conseguiam ser ouvidos por nenhum dos marujos, de tão barulhenta que estava às ondas do mar. Abriu a porta para a parte posterior do barco, dando de cara com águas que de nada pareciam calmas.

Deu um forte grito quando sentiu uma mão gelada em seu ombro, mas quando se virou viu que era apenas um dos marujos.

-Então te esperando na sala de reuniões, é perigoso ficar aqui, Srta. Mckinnon.

Com uma educação simplesmente estranha ele soltou uma reverência, saindo a passos largos para dentro do barco, Marlene apenas o seguiu. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Lily parada com seu ouvido encostado a uma porta e levar um susto ao ver a mulher chegar.

-Não se preocupe Lily, não contarei a ninguém.

Marlene piscou um olho e abriu a porta, vendo Remus, Dorcas, Sirius e James sentados a grande mesa de madeira rústica.

-Qual o problema?

Perguntou simplesmente, tendo o olhar de todos virados para ela. Parecia um assunto delicado.

-Precisamos conversar Marlene.

Viu os olhos de James passarem para garota parada ao seu lado.

-Digam, eu não me importo.

Lily fechou a porta ao mandato enquanto as duas se aproximavam da mesa.

-As tempestades estão aumentando, vamos atracar, existe uma pequena ilha a um dia daqui...

Levantou uma sobrancelha, tinha um mapa aberto sobre a mesa.

-Que ilha perto daqui?

-A ilha do velho forte de Nipol.

A garota teve sua face manchada de vermelho e logo estava praticamente gritando.

-De jeito nenhum, não vamos atracar em Nipol!

Dorcas suspirou, sabia como Marlene não conseguia nem ao menos ver a ilha.

-Marlene, nós não temos opção.

-Dêem a volta nesse barco, não ponho meus pés naquela ilha!

Com raiva bateu suas mãos em cima da mesa com violência.

-Então, fique no barco.

Disse Sirius simplesmente olhando provocante para a garota.

-Vocês me pagam, tenham certeza disso, me pagam.

E saiu furiosa para fora da sala, Lily depois de vê-la sair olhou para os que haviam sobrado.

-Qual o problema desse lugar?

Com maior provocação Sirius tratou de responder.

-Nenhum, se você não tem medo de escutar os mortos cantarem.

* * *

-Como assim, canção dos mortos?

Lily olhou para os quatro com os olhos arregalados, percebendo que nenhum deles davam tão importância a isso.

-Uma velha lenda.

Disse James sacudindo as mãos em descaso.

-Não se preocupe.

-Como não me preocupar? Vocês... Vocês, olhem, eu ainda aguento contrabando e tudo o mais, mas essa coisa de mortos...

James voltou a falar, Lily realmente parecia assustada.

-É apenas uma lenda boba, só precisamos fugir da tempestade.

Sirius se levantou, colocando a mão no ombro da garota.

-Vamos lá Lily, se está preocupada, contamos a lenda para você.

-Pois então, façam o favor de contá-la.

Esperou pela resposta, dando um leve olhar hostil a Sirius e se sentando a mesa, Dorcas fez o favor de continuar.

-A lenda conta que a anos atrás, um velho barco com fugitivos da guerra naufragou perto de uma pequena ilha, nessa mesma ilha, havia um forte, onde antigamente era uma base da marinha espanhola. Ao naufrágio do navio, muitos morreram e apenas um grupo de cinco pessoas conseguiu fugir e se abrigar na ilha, não era muito grande, mais havia de tudo para eles conseguirem sobreviver.

Dorcas suspirou, era uma historia difícil de se contar.

-Dizem, que todas as noites eles cantavam para serem resgatados e continuaram cantando, até depois de mortos. É uma canção muito triste, Lily, até para mim.

A garota ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

-Só isso?

-Oh não, Lily... Depois de chegarem a ilha, todos eles começaram a se sentir diferentes, como se algo se apossasse deles, dizem que era a penitencia das Senhora dos mares, por eles não terem morrido como os outros. E dês do dia de sua chegada, a convivência havia se tornado insuportável, mas a todas as noites eles cantavam, chamando por todos aqueles que tiveram sua morte no mar. A maldição se apossou deles e suas almas ainda vivem ao relento, como se não tivessem notado que estavam mortos... Você me entende, Lily?

Lily mostrou total perplexidade e assentiu para um James normalmente calmo.

-Eu não acho que a Senhora dos mares possa ser tão ruim... Ela... É dona de uma beleza tão grande... Ela não... Pode ser tão ruim assim, pode?

-Você ainda não viu nada.

Lily se deteve com tamanha raiva de James ao falar da Senhora dos Mares.

-Eu... Eu acho que... Vou para o meu quarto, se me dão licença.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Lily se obrigou a sair do quarto e seguir a até a única pessoa que poderia responder a suas perguntas.

-Não é a tempestade, não é?

-Vai muito além disso, Duquesa.

-Você poderia parar me chamar assim? É perigoso e... Não muito agradável.

-Sinto muito.

Lily suspirou a resposta de James, entrando em seu quarto, ele ainda lia um livro encostado a cabeceira de sua cama.

-Sei que não confia em mim, mas estamos no mesmo barco, divagações sem sentido não adiantam mais.

James levantou o olhar do livro, fitando a garota

-Não estamos no mesmo barco, você continua a ser a mulher de um dos meus maiores inimigos.

Por que ele amava tanto lembrar isso? Não era como se ser mulher do Duque da Inglaterra fosse o maior de seus problemas.

-Eu não estaria aqui se ainda estivesse com ele. Já fugi uma e agora duas vezes de destinos que eu não queria para minha vida. Poderia pelo menos ser mais amigável?

-Vocês se deitaram na mesma cama e isso é um lembrete constante em minha cabeça.

Lily olhou espantada para ele, então, James odiaria todas as outras a quem o Duque já levou para a cama? Ela suspirou, se sentando a cama do homem a sua frente.

-Sabe, eu nunca quis me casar com ele, mas meu pai já estava velho, cansado, não tinha outro jeito, as dividas se acumulavam cada vez mais, eu já não via a minha mãe há anos. O Duque fez um pedido e eu não ousei negar.

-Isso não a torna melhor nem pior que ele.

Lily olhou docemente para ele, levantando sua pequena mão para tocá-lo, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

-Continuo a persistir que não me esconda, se quer esconder como ganhou essa mancha no seu braço, tudo bem, mas por favor, me diga o porquê dessa vontade de ir para essa maldita ilha e me deixe aliviada.

Ele voltou a fita-la, era como se sentisse pronto a falar o que estava preso em sua garganta novamente.

-Digo o que quiser.

-Por que Marlene tem tanto medo dessa ilha?

Ele não se obrigou a não sorrir, foi algo espontâneo.

-É como a historia diz Lily... A canção é muito medonha para se ouvir.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não é como se vocês fossem simplesmente acreditar em lendas.

-Marlene já ouviu uma vez essa canção e com toda certeza não quer ouvir novamente.

Lily assentiu, parecia que ali, naquele instante, ela não sentia mais tanto medo.

-Entendo, então, por que você haveria de querer ouvir?

-Quando os mortos cantam, os vivos se escondem e os curiosos tomam coragem.

Lily mais uma vez levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não me parece ser questão de curiosidade, você já a ouviu, não?

-É uma questão de esperança, Lily. Uma esperança que por um fio não se foi.

Ela suspirou sufocada, pequenas lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

-Sua família está morta, não está? Você quer revê-los.

-Como eu disse, uma questão de esperança.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você sabe que eles não vão voltar.

-Acredito que sim.

-Então por que continua?

Lily não teve resposta, apenas um suspiro cansado. Então, não deixou sua coragem lhe escapar e estendeu sua mão, tocando o rosto do rapaz, as lágrimas da garota já caiam por seu rosto alvo, James levantou sua mão e tocou a dela, que ainda acariciava seus rosto e sorriu.

-Obrigada, Lily.

A consciência de Lily pesou. E chegou a uma conclusão... Quando o dia da verdade chegar será que ele poderá não odiá-la finalmente? Ou, provavelmente, ele passará a odiá-la ainda mais?


	7. O Canto dos Mortos

**Cap.7 O Canto dos Mortos**

-TERRA FIRME!

Ao ouvir o chamado de Tom vindo mastro todos se postaram na parte superior do The Black Lady, a não ser a jovem que os olhava com uma hostilidade explicita.

-Vocês sabem o que vai acontecer se colocarem seus pés nessa ilha, não sabem?

Marlene surgiu nas escadas, estava pronta para esperar por eles sozinha no barco.

-A tempestade vai ficar cada vez mais forte, Marlene, além do mais, é só uma ilha.

Ela se espantou ao ouvir a voz suave de James a alertar.

-Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, James.

A sobrancelha de Marlene se levantou se combinando ao seu tom incisivo.

-Não sei do que está falando.

James continuou a ajustar o pequeno barco que os levaria à praia. Todos os outros permaneciam calados, principalmente a bela moça de cabelos acaju.

-Vocês não vão me abandonar aqui, vão? Onde estão os velhos " nos precisamos muito de sua presença, Marlene"?

Sirius olhou para a dona da voz, rapidamente fitando a bússola pendurada em seu pescoço.

-Esse é o ponto, nos não precisamos da sua presença.

Marlene levantou novamente uma sobrancelha.

-Mas é claro que precisam! Por isso mesmo eu vou, com bastante indignação devo acrescentar.

Todos a olharam surpresos e Sirius ousou gargalhar.

-E toda aquela historia de "eu não ponho meus pés nessa maldita ilha"?

Dorcas se pronunciou piscando repetidas vezes.

-É, mas vocês não são nada sem mim.

Sirius suspirou descendo para o barco de apoio.

-Certo, Srta. Modéstia.

* * *

-O que ouve com o James?

Marlene perguntou quanto todos já haviam se instalado no forte moribundo, o lugar estava bastante sujo, mas nenhum deles parecia estar ligando muito para isso.

-Bem, as coisas andam um tanto complicadas para ele.

Ouviu Remus dizer e logo depois Sirius sentou ao lado deles segurando um limão.

-Afinal, qual é o seu problema com frutas?

Sirius deu de ombros estendendo a fruta azeda para eles.

-Hum... Tédio? Aceitam?

Marlene empurrou a fruta para longe de si revirando os olhos.

-Você me dá náuseas.

Remus colocou a mão no ombro frio de Marlene fingindo preocupação.

-Algum problema?

Marlene bateu na mão de Remus com força, transformando o rosto suave do rapaz em uma expressão de dor.

-Maldição, Marlene!

Ela sorriu de lado e escutou Sirius exclamar ao seu lado.

-Pobre Remus, eu conheço uma bela jovem que pode consolá-lo.

Remus olhou para a direção que Sirius apontava com a cabeça, vendo uma jovem loira sentada na areia da praia, ela havia dito que não agüentaria muito tempo naquele forte imundo.

-Quando foi que vocês descobriram a paixão secreta de Dorcas por mim?

O homem reclamou ainda massageando sua mão, não podia negar que a mão de Marlene era pesada tanto quanto Dorcas era bonita, os belos cachos loiros e os olhos cor de safira o encantavam. Mas a mulher era fechada dentro de si e as únicas pessoas que a conheciam de verdade talvez fosse Marlene e ela mesma.

-Dorcas tem que parar de pensar que você é igual à jóias Remus.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, fitando uma Marlene cansada.

-Como assim?

-Dorcas é fascinada por jóias, ou seja... Bem, você já sabe o resto.

Marlene tocou em seus cabelos escuros tentando escová-los.

-Se eu já não tivesse dona, consolaria ela.

Sirius se pronunciou, tendo o olhar dos dois em si.

-Ah é? Posso saber quem é a infeliz? - Sirius sorriu malicioso antes de Marlene interromper. - Prefiro não saber.

Remus riu com a situação e levantou-se com uma educação gloriosa pedindo licença aos dois, Remus era diferente de todos os outros piratas e como um homem de Londres, era extremamente educado seu porte de Lorde só fazia as mulheres se apaixonarem cada vez mais por ele.

Sentou ao lado da garota loira, que fitava arduamente o mar.

-Cansado da discussão entre os dois?

Dorcas perguntou sentindo que era observada, estava com seus sapatos sujos de areia e a roupa um tanto molhada.

-Na verdade eles são bastante divertidos juntos.

Ela sorriu apontando para a água cristalina.

-Olhe, as baleias estão bem agitadas, não?

Remus fitou o local para onde a mulher apontava, via pelo menos quatros baleias nadando desesperadamente para o sul.

-Estão migrando para o sul, as correntes quentes sempre as fazem sair de seus lugares.

Dorcas suspirou pesadamente se acomodando na areia úmida.

-Acho que estou como elas, querendo fugir.

Por alguns segundos a mulher olhou os olhos de Remus, ele conseguia sentir a intensidade dos olhos azuis dela.

-E do que você exatamente tem fugido?

Ela sorriu se levantando e o deixando sem uma resposta.

-É melhor nos irmos, vai chover a qualquer momento.

* * *

-Você poderia parar?

Marlene perguntou irritada para um Sirius que modelava com uma faca um pedaço de madeira. Os dois estavam sozinhos enquanto Remus e Dorcas conversavam na areia da praia, Lily dormia e James havia ido dar um passeio.

-Não.

Marlene começou a balançar seu pé nervosa, os dois estavam sentados em bancos de madeira velha, possivelmente infestados de cupins.

-O nervosismo é uma coisa assustadora, ele pode lhe impedir de pensar, comer e até falar.

-Não estou nervosa - Marlene retrucou depressa, vendo o olhar reprovador de Sirius voltou a falar. - Meu barco foi roubado, estou presa em uma ilha, vou ouvir mortos cantarem e ainda tenho como companhia você.

-Está me parecendo apenas uma desculpa.

Marlene revirou os olhos se levantando, não ficaria mais nenhum minuto aturando os sarcasmos de Sirius, estava farta dele se metendo em sua vida. Sirius não via que tudo havia acabado, mesmo sem nem ao menos ter começado? Ela estava andando pela densa floresta de coqueiros sem se importar, se viu sendo seguida, sabia que Sirius se importaria de segui-la.

-Sabe? Eu não agüento mais! Não agüento! Eu tenho o direito de ficar longe de você!

A floresta a sua volta apenas crescia cada vez mais a sufocando, Sirius permanecia calado fitando o chão com cuidado, enquanto Marlene andava descuidada e graciosamente pelo meto rasteiro.

-Minha paciência tem limites, não tenho que ficar escutando você! Sirius, você me enoja, você pensa que pode ficar com quem quiser? Todas aquelas vagabundas te adoram, mas e dai?

Ela não percebia por onde pisava e agora, nem mais Sirius.

-Está com ciúmes?

A mulher tentou se virar para ele, mas já era muito tarde, havia caído em um buraco de armadilha, com certeza contrabandistas haviam vindo e plantado na ilha armadilhas em busca de animais silvestres. O buraco era fundo, não havia possibilade de volta sem uma corda.

-Você está bem?

Sirius gritou se agachando ao lado do buraco olhando para o escuro.

-Ah, acho que não.

Sirius pensou por um tempo para logo depois responder a voz baixa no fim do buraco.

-Espere, vou descer.

Rapidamente o rapaz estava dentro do lugar ao fundo, era escuro, mas uma pequena luminosidade mostrava com pouca clareza o rosto da mulher a sua frente.

-Muito bem, como vamos subir agora?

Marlene revirou os olhos, o espaço entre eles era mínimo e era inevitável não se tocarem.

-Não vamos... Mas podemos aproveitar o momento.

Marlene fingiu espanto, mas conhecia Sirius muito bem para não saber o que ele queria.

-Ah, não! Não vou passar a noite com um maníaco!

-Calma Marlene, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Sirius levantou as mãos puxando Marlene pelos ombros para mais perto de si, fazendo uma massagem no local onde pusera sua mãos.

-Sirius...

Ela sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha, a mão dele era tão quente contra seu corpo que a deixava delirar. Mas rapidamente ele havia parado.

-Como eu disse, não farei nada que você não queira.

* * *

-Você poderia parar de me olhar desse jeito?

A mulher perguntou fitando Sirius de uma maneira hostil.

-Se eu ganhar alguma coisa com isso...

Marlene sempre se perguntava por que essa era a frase favorita de Sirius Black.

-Desista, não vou ceder a você.

Sirius inclinou a cabeça a fitando.

-Nunca diga nunca.

-Acho que você acabou de dizer.

Ele balançou a mão em sinal displicência.

-Você entendeu.

Então se aproximou mais uma vez dela, tocando o pescoço e logo depois beijando a linha de sua mandíbula.

-Fique longe de mim.

-Como quiser, minha doce dama.

Marlene Mckinnon odiava o sarcasmo na voz de Sirius Black.

* * *

-Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso.

Foi a primeira frase de James ao sentar ao lado de Remus, Lily que já havia acordado e tomava um pouco de café, não muito quente.

-O que?

-O Sirius e Marlene terem saído juntos.

Remus assentiu olhando para fora do forte, a chuva iria começar a qualquer momento e era um tanto perigoso os dois ficarem lá fora.

-Vocês deviam ir procurá-los, algo me diz que não estão em segurança.

Lily disse ao se sentar ao lado deles, sentia repulsa pelo lugar, mas era melhor ali do que estar sendo comida por tubarões.

-Vamos Remus, algo também me diz isso.

Então os dois saiam para a vasta ilha deixando o forte nas mãos das pessoas mais inesperadas: Lily e Dorcas.

* * *

-Maldição, chuva!  
Ao seguirem pela tempestade de coqueiros, Remus sentiu um pingo d'água molhar seu rosto. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais receoso.  
-A tempestade vai vir logo a seguir.  
Escutou Remus disser, ele falara calmamente observando o lugar por onde andavam.  
-O silêncio é recíproco, Remus.  
Depois de um longo silêncio dos dois seguindo Remus ouviu as palavras de James.  
-Não pense que estou silencioso por causa de você e nem por seu envolvimento com ela. Apenas estou preocupado.  
James levantou uma sobrancelha, pisando em um galho trazendo um barulho relativamente alto.  
-Com Sirius e com Marlene?  
James não teve tempo de obter uma resposta, ouviu a voz nada suave de Marlene a resmungar.  
-Vamos morrer afogados nesse buraco medonho.  
James segurou a corda que segurava mais forte contra seu corpo gritando pelo nome de Marlene. Então ouviu um suspiro aliviado.  
-Ah, James... Por favor me tire daqui, não agüento mais nenhum segundo ao lado desse ser infame.  
James andou cuidadosamente até se ver a beira de um buraco fundo e escuro ao chão, pegou a corda que segurava e jogou para baixo, dando instruções para Marlene subir. Quando finalmente estava fora daquele lugar a mulher se jogou nos braços de James como se não agüentasse nem mais um minuto viva.  
-Aleluia!  
Vendo seu erro se afastou subitamente do rapaz olhando para o buraco novamente e bufou.  
-Tirem-no dai logo, não fiquem me olhando!  
A milher se notou ensopada e em um extremo estado de sono.  
-Obrigada, James, Sirius.  
Sirius agradeceu se aproximando de Marlene que se segurança com esforço apoiada em um dos coqueiros.  
-Você está com nosso, não vai agüentar voltar até o forte. Deixe que eu a leve.  
A mulher o olhou com receio, mas se deixou levar e logo estava nos braços quentes e forte de Sirius, não reclamou, afinal estar ali era até um tanto confortável

* * *

Dorcas bufou de raiva sentando-se ao lado de Lily na areia. Não era como se ela ficasse contente na compainha da garota, mas o inoportuno estado Marlene e Sirius a obrigou a continuar.

-Por que justamente eu, a pessoa que menos se importa com você, tem que ficar tediosamente cuidando de você?

Indagou a mulher de cabelos loiros, mas Lily quase não notou, olhou ao redor esperando que algo acontecesse e em especial que certa canção fosse cantada. Mas depois de alguns minutos suspirou de decepção.

-Desculpe, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. O que tanto resmungava?

-Eu _resmungava_ que você é tão inútil que me obrigaram a ficar aqui e cuidar de você, simplesmente porque não querem que você se machuque.

Dorcas olhou com arrogância para Lily.

-Cuidar de mim? – Então, em rápidos segundos, a raiva a havia inundado por completo - EU NÃO PRECISO QUE CUIDEM DE MIM!

-Ei! –Gritou Dorcas puxando o braço de Lily, em toda sua decepção ela não havia notado que se levantara. –Aonde pensa que vai?

-Dar um soco naqueles infames, eles não tem direito de mandarem cuidar de mim!

-Dar um soco? –Dorcas parou pensando nas possibilidades. –Certo! Pode ir. –Então a mulher sentou-se novamente.

Lily entrou floresta de coqueiros adentro sem demorar-se. A raiva a guiava por caminhos tortos e duvidosos. Foi quando tudo se tornou sombrio que ela percebeu que havia se perdido.

_Lily..._

Ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido a fazendo se arrepiar, a voz era suave, mas ao mesmo tempo assustadora. Deu dois passos para trás e caiu. E depois de alguns segundos de queda ela percebeu que estava dentro d'água.

-Ótimo! Agora estou encharcada até os ossos! – Lily nadou até a margem com esforço, graças ao seu pesado vestido, e antes mesmo de sair da água percebeu uma luz incandescente.

-O que é isso? –Ela se levantou na margem. Percebeu que estava em uma cachoeira e que atrás da queda d'água saia uma luz tão ofuscante quando o sol, mas não necessariamente amarela. Seus olhos doíam, mas não conseguia parar de fitar a luz.

Ela entrou sem muitas dificuldades. Repousando em uma pedra havia um pingente de prata em oval com uma pequena pedra azul em seu meio.

-Linda... –Lily sussurrou e no mesmo instante em que a segurou em seus dedos pequenos e frágeis a luz acabou.

Lily sentiu-se tonta e resolveu sentar-se já que com a tamanha chuva não poderia ir a lugar algum.

-Saia de perto de mim Sirius Black! –Indagou Marlene chegando à praia juntamente com James, Remus e Sirius. Sirius apenas riu com gosto.

-Dorcas! –Gritou Marlene. –Por que não está no forte longe da chuva? Por que está aqui fora? Se for preocupação comigo eu agradeço profundamente.

-Um dos motivos, Marlene. –Dorcas olhou para Remus um pouco receosa.

-Onde está Lily? –Perguntou James se postando ao lado dos outros, ele vinha atrás receoso.

-Por que eu preciso saber? Fiquei aqui como me pediram, mas foi ela que saiu sozinha. –Dorcas falou com simplicidade como se o fato não devesse ser aprofundado.

-Ela o que? –Falaram os quatro juntos com um misto de surpresa e preocupação.

-Ela foi para o meio do mato procurar vocês. Eu não tive nada haver. –Dorcas cruzou os braços receosa, não queria que fosse a culpa dela que acontecesse algo com a garota mesmo que não suportasse ela. Então ouviu Remus bufar de raiva.

-Não vamos nos desesperar e vamos atrás dela. –Falou Marlene com fingida sabedoria. – E melhor nos separarmos.

* * *

Sirius andava por árvores grandes e tortuosas. Já estava cansado por toda a agitação que aquele dia havia proporcionado. Sirius suspirou de frustração. Deu um passo a mais e caiu.

-Já estava todo ensopado mesmo...

Ele olhou para a pequena queda d'água. Sentou-se na margem cansado de tanto andar sem obter nenhum resultado. Mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Havia um sapato branco feminino repousando ao seu lado e outro mais perto da queda d'água. Levantou-se e percebeu que havia algo mais além da água límpida.

-Lily! –Ele se ajoelhou a sua frente, ela estava apenas dormindo, mas ele rezava para que ela não estivesse morta por conta da hipotermia. Coloco-a em seus braços e voltou para o caminho debaixo da chuva.

* * *

James andava de um lado para o outro juntamente com Marlene e Remus.

-Pela Senhora dos Mares, fiquem calmos! Os dois não podem estar perdidos! Sirius é experiente! –Disse Dorcas olhando receosa para os outros.

-Todos nós fomos procurá-la e em uma hora voltamos. Ele não voltou. Você realmente acha que ele ainda está bem?

-Estou espantada com a sua preocupação Marlene. –Mais uma vez Dorcas se pronunciou.

-Ah, cala a boca. Não pense coisas desnecessárias neste momento.

Ela riu, mas logo sua expressão divertida se transformou em preocupada ao ouvir ruídos vindo da porta.

-Abram a porta!

-Sirius?

Perguntou Marlene correndo para abri-la, ela estava preocupada, não podia negar. Parecia que todos queriam apenas preocupá-la!

-Sim, sou eu!

Sirius entrou com Lily que tremia freneticamente em seus braços.

-O que houve com ela?

Perguntou James colocando a garota em seus braços, Lily além de tremer estava com a pele altamente pálida e com um leve tom arroxeado.

-Não sei, mas se não formos rápidos ela vai morrer de hipotermia.


	8. Tormenta

Marlene soltou um soluço e correu até Lily pondo a mão em seu corpo inepto de cor.

-Me dêem ela, Lily precisa de uma roupa quente.

Sirius tirou Lily de se seus braços e a levou até o pequeno quartinho dos fundos, o cheiro da poeira inundava todo o local, mas parecia que nenhum ali dava a mínima para o fato.

-Sirius, coloque a nesse manto, não está úmido e levemente confortável.

Dorcas viu o olhar de James encontrar ruidosamente o dela e então foi até o casal que cuidava da garota.

-Seria muito bom se me dessem água quente.

Marlene disse sarcástica e Dorcas correu até a pequena chama do lampião, tentando aquecer a água.

James olhava para tudo surpreso, sabia que por mais que fizesse não adiantaria de nada, estava sim preocupado, mas via em Marlene a única maneira de ajudá-la.

-Oh minha senhora, como isso foi acontecer? Onde a encontrou Sirius?

Marlene disse mais uma vez, pegando o balde com água das mãos tremulas de Dorcas e encharcando um pedaço de pano, logo depois o colocando no rosto frio de Lily.

-Perto de uma cachoeira, não sei disser Marlene, estava tudo muito confuso.

Dorcas prendeu um suspiro, estava se sentindo culpada, mesmo que não gostasse da garota sabia que estava errada em deixá-la partir sem cuidados.

-Venha aqui, me dê essa roupa. Por favor, Dorcas me ajude. Sirius se me der licença...

-Claro.

O rapaz saiu do quarto abafado enquanto Dorcas corria ao socorro de sua capitã, ajudando-a a despir Lily e a colocar em uma roupa confortável e seca.

-Ela vai ficar bem?

Dorcas perguntou sufocada, pela primeira vez sentia remorso em alguma coisa.

-Creio que sim, mas precisar de cuidados. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei aqui com ela.

Marlene sorriu e Dorcas seguiu até os rapazes.

-Como ela está?

James perguntou imediatamente, enquanto Remus calmamente procurava por algo que os saciasse o estomago.

-Marlene afirma que ficara bem. Passará a noite com a garota.

-Não a chame de garota, Dorcas.

Remus a interrompeu.

-A culpa disso não é minha, entendem? Não tenho apreço algum por ela, não deviam ter me pedido para protegê-la.

-Você tem que parar de pensar apenas em si própria.

Mais uma vez Remus se irritou, parando o trabalho que fazia para olhar para a mulher.

-Ora, sou uma pirata. Não ganho para ser solidaria.

-Talvez seja por isso que ninguém goste de você.

Dorcas arregalou os olhos e com raiva subiu as escadas para o ponto mais alto do forte, seu ódio a inundara.

-Você não acha que foi um tanto grosso com ela?

Sirius perguntou tentando achar algo confortável para passar a noite.

-Não, ela merecia isso há muito tempo. É por ser uma pirata que ela não deve ser mimada, estamos no mar, por mais que Dorcas seja corajosa não vai ser nada sozinha.

Um suspiro e logo depois ele também se deitara.

-Não dormiu durante a noite, dormiu?

A porta do quarto foi aberta e com um misto de surpresa e sonolência a mulher ergueu seus olhos claros.

-Não.

Mais um suspirou e Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Como ela está?

Marlene passou a mão pelos cabelos agora secos de Lily com um brilho meigo em seus olhos.

-Melhor, a febre logo passará.

-E você?

Ela encontrou os olhos dele, mas logo se desvencilhou do sentimento expresso pelo mesmo.

-Estou bem, Sirius. Ou pelo menos ficarei.

Ele sorriu e também olhou para a figura pequenina nos braços dela.

-Foi incrível ver você preocupada com ela.

-Lily é esperta, gosto dela.

Sirius olhou para a porta de entrada, todos seus outros amigos já se arrumavam para voltar para o navio.

-A tempestade já passou, podemos voltar.

-Sim, apenas uma coisa me intriga – Ela assentiu olhando para a porta – Não escutei nenhum vez a canção.

Sirius deu de ombros se levantando.

-Vai ver ela é falsa.

-Não, Sirius, ela não é. Já a escutei com meus próprios ouvidos.

-Quem sabe os espíritos nos deram uma folga.

Marlene revirou os olhos passando Lily de seus braços para os de Sirius.

-Não brinque com isso seu imbecil, é uma coisa séria.

Ele apenas riu e Marlene observou mais uma vez Lily nos braços dele, não podia negar que ficava ligeiramente enciumada. Ela ainda gostava de Sirius e por mais que seu orgulho a impedisse de ficar com ele, ela nunca gostaria de vê-lo com outra, principalmente com uma moça tão bela quanto Lily. Com tanta educação e doçura.

-Cuidado, Sirius! Tire ela dos braços dele, por favor, James.

Ela pediu e James que apenas coordenava como eles deveriam arrumar tudo pegou Lily em seus braços.

-Ela está melhor?

Ele novamente perguntou e Dorcas irritada revirou os olhos.

-Ficara.

Marlene disse com um sorriso e logo todos estavam seguindo de volta para o navio, o tão confortante navio.

-Não está satisfeito, está?

Remus se aproximou com casualidade, dando aquela frase um sentido tão relapso defronte a real verdade das duras palavras.

-Com?

-De não ter conseguido o que queria James, eu conheço você, há muitos anos, aliás.

James não pestanejou, a realidade que ele mesmo desejara ao ver aquela garota tão doce e inocente ali inconsciente, transformou toda aquela vontade tão indigna em algo irrelevante.

-Não estou satisfeito, mas estava um tanto preocupado para me lembrar disso.

Remus sorriu e logo levou seus olhos a garota deitada na cama. Estavam os dois no dormitório que alojara especialmente o sexo oposto ao deles, Lily parecia dormir despreocupadamente, mas logo notou que seus olhos se abriam.

-Olhe, ela está acordando.

James levou seus olhos a Lily preocupado.

-Lily? Lily, você está bem?

Ela piscou suas doces esmeraldas, claramente confusa.

-Hum? Ah, James. Sim, estou...

-Pelos Céus Lily, você não sabe o quanto nos preocupou!

Marlene irrompeu pela porta se juntando ao grupo que olhava para a garota com ansiosidade.

-Oh, desculpem, mas... O que aconteceu?

-Sirius te encontrou quase morrendo de hipotermia.

Lily arregalou os olhos e se levantou levemente.

-Mesmo? Não me lembro disso.

-Você já havia desmaiado.

Ela balançou sua cabeça, provavelmente para espantar indesejados pensamentos.

-Ah, claro. Bem, obrigada por cuidarem de mim.

-Nem todos fizeram isso.

Remus exclamou olhando hostilmente para Dorcas que chegara há pouco.

-Isso é para você parar de ser imprudente garota, você está no meio de piratas e se cair no mar, ninguém vai buscá-la.

-Dorcas, por favor.

A mulher loira deu de ombros se voltando para fora do dormitório.

-Que seja.

Marlene sorriu e estendeu a mão para Lily.

-Venha, tome um pouco de chá, soube que os ingleses adoram isso.

-Sim, brigada.

Ela aceitou segurando a mão de Marlene que segurou seu braço para apoio e a levou para fora do quarto, deixando os rapazes a sós.

-Por nada Lily.

-Você piratas andam muitos gentis.

Marlene gargalhou levando sua cabeça para trás.

-Somos um tanto sensíveis, Lily. Mas não espere isso dos outros marinheiros, nem todos vão ser tão doces com você.

Lily voltou seus olhos para a tripulação que a olhavam insatisfeitos.

-Só não entendo o porquê.

-É da nossa natureza, querida Lily. Já fui uma moça educada como você, vivi muitos anos em Port Royale, mas os tempos são outros. A pirataria está passando por cima de tudo, como uma onda e quem não for com ela, verá as duras conseqüências.

Lily mais uma vez suspirou se preocupando.

Um pouco depois, todos já haviam seus afazeres a cumprir. E Lily ficou sob ordens de "não se levantar ou morrerá" ditadas pela própria Marlene. É verdade que aquela doçura da pirata lhe era um pouco estranha e até mesmo irritante, mas não estava se queixando. Adorava as duas Marlenes.

O que lhe preocupava era a perda da memória. Lembrava-se de cair na água e ouvir algo subitamente estranho, mas a partir daí tudo era um completo poço inapto de luz.

Lily se sobressaltou com uma batida na porta.

-Pode entrar.

-Como se sente? –James entrou no quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Já era visível a melhora da jovem.

-Muito melhor. –Ela sorriu. –Apesar das roupas serem bastante... Folgadas!

Os dois riram.

-Vocês têm um corpo muito diferente.

-É.

James suspirou.

-Lily, enquanto você dormia, eu percebi algo diferente. –Ele tirou a corrente do bolso. –Isso estava pendurado em seu pescoço.

Lily olhou para a corrente coberta de brilhantes. Era-lhe sim familiar, mas onde o havia encontrado?

-Oh Céus! –Ela se levantou. –Eu me lembro de entrar por trás da queda d'água por causa da luz encantadora, mas nada além disso. Eu não me lembro de nenhuma corrente, desculpe.

-Enfim, isto lhe pertence. –Ele afastou o cabelo dela e amarrou a corrente em seu pescoço delicado.

Ela se sentiu estranha. Como se um fardo enorme estivesse sendo colocado no seu peito. Sentiu uma ligeira falta de ar, mas não ousou reclamar.

-James, você conseguiu o que queria?

Ele a olhou com curiosidade.

-Bem, você me disse que queria...

-Ah, sim. Não, não consegui. Houve muitos problemas - Ele sorriu tristemente.

-Sinto muito...

Eles ouviram uma agitação anormal e saíram do quarto.

-A água esta turva. Não entendo.

Refletiu Sirius se aproximando da água e olhando ao além.

-Marlene aquele, não é...

Marlene correu até ele e com seu grito amedrontado logo depois todos haviam se aproximado, Marlene estava branca e parecia prestes a desmaiar.

-Minha Senhora! Meu querido Esmeralda!

Ao longe se via destroços de madeira por toda a parte, mas o que denunciara o barco fora a bandeira Jolly Red marcada especialmente pelos Mckinnon. A mulher se abaixou tentando tocar a água turva e nem pouco límpida.

-Está destruído, que barco poderia ter feito isso?

Então todos se olharam e logo estava obvio.

-Riddle


	9. AVISO!

Bem, eu devia começar dizendo que estou com peso na consciência de ter que fazer isso. E é a mais pura verdade, dói no meu coração, mas eu não posso mais me dedicar tanto as fanfic, para falar a verdade, eu mesma estou decepcionada e não pensem que são com vocês leitores, de jeito nenhum, estou decepcionada comigo mesma, por não consegui equilibrar o meu amor por escrever, os estudos e a vida pessoal.

Bem, há inúmero motivos que não daria para explicar em palavras para eu por minhas fics em hiatos, contudo eu não estou sofrendo por falta de incentivo, mas sim por falta de inspiração e tempo. Sei que tenho apoio de algumas pessoas que não necessito falar agora, mas tem uma hora que a pessoa não agüenta, então achei por bem sair com a cabeça limpa e livre de peso na consciência, o que eu já tenho por demais.

Não vou tomar mais o tempo de ninguém e fico por aqui esperando que um dia o mundo seja um pouco melhor ou que as pessoas tenham uma liberdade de expressar seu amor pelas palavras ao qual não tenho no momento.

Deixo essa mensagem e boa sorte aos meus amigos a qual continuarei lendo as suas fics até o fim. Peço mais uma vez desculpas por qualquer coisa, mas é a pura realidade dos fatos. Tem hora que precisamos ser fortes e tomar medidas que não agrada a todos. Espero que todos os sonhos de vocês se realizem.

Beijos a todos e até...

Ps: Sou péssima em escrever o que sinto. Mas dei o meu melhor agora.


	10. Me concede está dança?

-Ah, eu vou matá-lo! –Marlene se debruçou no parapeito.

-Marlene! –Sirius agarrou sua cintura puxando-a para dentro do barco novamente. –Acalme-se!

-Não! –Gritou a morena.

-Ele já está longe. –Falou Sirius no ouvido dela.

-Não… - Choramingou Marlene. –Ele vai me pagar…

-James… -Falou Lily. –O que está acontecendo?

-Uma tragédia.

Ela pareceu confusa, sem entender o que se passava, andou até a beira do barco se agachando na borda para olhar a água.

-Ele não está muito longe daqui, 26 milhas ao norte, perto da costa.

James a olhou transtornado, o único a ouvi-la. Aproximou-se ainda mais de Lily para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Como sabe disso?

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo voltar de algum transe, suspirou e olhou novamente para a água.

-Apenas intuição.

-Lily, eu sei que não é apenas isso…

-James! Preciso de sua ajuda aqui parceiro, está difícil controlá-la.

Ele foi interrompido por Sirius, levantou a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo, sabia que era realmente difícil controlar Marlene.

-Sirius, chame Dorcas! – Ele gritou para Sirius, mas logo se voltou novamente para Lily – Continuamos essa conversa mais tarde, senhorita.

Lily viu ele se levantar e suspirou, as coisas ficariam ainda mais difíceis, ela sabia, tinha uma leve inclinação a estar certas dos fatos e isso com toda a certeza era bem mais que uma intuição.

###

-Venha Lily, todos estão reunidos no gabinete.

Disse Remus guiando Lily pelo corredor que dava na sala onde Sirius normalmente estava.

-Vocês vão realmente me deixar participar da reunião?

-Claro, por que não deixaríamos?

-Nunca deixaram.

Ela disse simplesmente dando de ombros e os dois entraram no gabinete.

-Começando… Temos que persegui-lo! –Falou Marlene.

-Nós já estamos! –Falou Sirius.

-Mas só estamos à espreita. Temos que atacá-lo! –Marlene bateu na mesa com força.

-Com que exercito? Nós seis? –Falou Dorcas.

-Não importa! Temos que fazer algo! –Gritou Marlene.

-Que dia é hoje? –Lily perguntou.

-Dia 15. Por quê? –Falou James.

-Bem… Quando ainda morava… Não importa aonde. Mas eu soube que em todos os dias quinze do mês Tom Riddle dava um baile de máscaras em sua mansão de verão. –Lily quase sussurrou. –E bem… Londres não fica muito longe.

Todos estavam olhando Lily calados.

-Você é um gênio! –Marlene deu um pulo da cadeira e deu-lhe um abraço de urso. –Nós vamos disfarçados!

-E onde vamos arranjar disfarces a essa hora?- Falou Remus.

-Eu tenho a solução. –Falou Sirius trazendo um baú enorme.

-Remus, o Conde de Chapman levara sua doce e amada irmã Dorcas, a Lady de Chapman. Sirius usara seu velho titulo, como se estivesse no lugar do próprio irmão, qual o nome mesmo?

-Régulos – Disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

-E levara Marlene como sua esposa, sem objeções por favor. Já Lily, daremos um jeito nesse seu cabelo, ele chama muita atenção – James passou a mão carinhosamente por seu cabelo. -Serei seu tutor, minha cara Lady e por favor, não traga nenhum problema por que eles parecem adorar segui-la.

-Mas… -Marlene começou a discutir.

-Nada de "mas"! É isso ou nada. –Falou Dorcas.

-Está bem! Mas não bote suas mãos em mim! –Ela apontou o dedo indicador para Sirius.

Lily olhou para o cabelo loiro. Não era assim que gostaria de sair. Estava muito liso que batia em sua cintura.

-Ela coça. Não para de coçar. Não quero ir com ela… - Falou olhando para James atrás dela no espelho.

-Sinto muito. Já está pronta? –Perguntou olhando pela janela para o céu escuro.

-Já. –Ela se levantou arrumando o vestido verde. Era rodado e cheio de bordados que acabavam por modelar mais ainda suas curvas. James estava parado, a sua frente, atônito.

-Você está… Linda. –Ele deu um sorriso.

-Obrigada. –Ela fez a curvatura de cortesia. –E então meu tutor, acompanha-me?

-Claro. –Ele estendeu o braço e ela o segurou.

-Desisto. –Falou Marlene. –Não passaremos por um casal nunca!

Sirius apenas revirou os olhos pegando o braço da mulher, Remus soltou um risinho ao ver a cena, tinha acabado de chegar e arrumava seu casaco em seu corpo.

-Pare de drama, Marlene, se continuar com isso vou começar e me perguntar por que não foi fazer espetáculos em alguma opera em Londres.

Marlene bufou se balançando e automaticamente balançando o vestido vermelho e negro que usava, dando um ar sensual a sua expressão irritadiça.

-Alias, onde está Dorcas? Ela já devia estar aqui, nunca foi de demorar-se para se vestir - Reclamou Remus.

-Vá buscá-la então.

Disse James parando de conversar com Lily para respondê-lo, Remus assentiu, saindo do salão do barco para procurá-la, logo bateu na porta do quarto ao lado do de Marlene recebendo um "pode entrar" e abrindo a porta.

Parou para olhá-la quando viu Dorcas colocando os brincos, os cabelos cacheados estavam presos em um coque arrumado e ela usava um vestido amarelo ouro, realçando a cor de seus olhos.

-Você está muito parecida com sua irmã.

Ela levantou os olhos para fita-lo.

-Veio aqui para me dizer isso? Se for, desculpe, mas não vai receber um obrigado. Não considero me comparar a minha irmã como um elogio.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça se aproximando dela, deu a mão para Dorcas que levantou.

-Estava lhe comparando a beleza de sua irmã.

Dorcas soltou um risinho de descontentamento.

-Sempre me comparando a minha irmã, quando vai entender que eu não sou ela? – então ela pareceu mudar totalmente o rumo da conversa – Diferente de Charlotte, eu gosto realmente de você e diferente dela novamente, não sou correspondida como deveria ser.

Ela disse soltando a mão de Remus e saindo pelo corredor, o deixando completamente sem palavras.

Logo todos estavam saindo do barco atracado, os seis exatamente, deixando o barco a cuidados de um dos tripulantes. A mansão não era muito longe dali, mas eles tiveram de qualquer jeito que alugar pelo menos três carruagens para chegar ao local, já que a mansão era depois da pequena cidade de veraneio. A primavera mostrava suas caras, flores haviam por todos os lugares do jardim de Riddle, um homem famoso, mas com atividades ilícitas.

-Então como é o meu sobrenome? –Falou Lily.

-Daaé. Condessa Daaé. Francesa, mas educada por ingleses, por isso não tem sotaque.

-Quem disse que não possuo sotaque? –Falou Lily falando estranhamente, parecendo francesa. –Agora você é quem não tem.

-Quem disse? –Falou James imitando o mesmo sotaque.

-Incrível. –Falou Lily.

A porta da carruagem foi aberta e Lily desceu amparada por James.

-Nome, por favor. –Falou um homem a porta olhando Lily dos pés a cabeça.

-Lady Daaé e tutor.

-Podem entrar.

O salão estava cheio de damas incrivelmente bonitas, e cavalheiros bem jovens e atraentes.

-Deus. –Falou Lily.

-Ande. –Eles começaram a circular.

-Então, consegue ver Riddle? –Lily perguntou.

-Não… Droga! –James exclamou. –Olhe ali.

Havia uma mulher esbelta e incrivelmente loira.

-Quem é?

-Charlotte.

-Irmã da Dorcas?

-Sim e se ela nos ver… Qualquer um de nós… Estaremos descobertos.

Charlotte começou a andar na direção deles. "Vestido bonito, homem bonito" pensava a loira.

-Temos que sair. –Uma valsa começou a tocar. –Venha.

Ele a puxou até o centro do salão e começaram a dançar por entre os casais.

-Teremos ao menos alguns minutos. –Falou James.

Eles começaram a girar.

-Estou tonta… Assim a peruca pode sair, James!

-Agüente firme. –Eles começaram a ir para um local mais afastado e finalmente chegaram à varanda.

-Não agüento mais. –Lily puxou a peruca e a jogou longe. O cabelo ruivo caiu as suas costas, levemente cacheados.

-Não agüenta mais o que… -Ele viu o sedoso cabelo ruivo. –Meu Deus, Lily!

Ele a puxou em um abraço escondendo seu rosto em seu peito.

-Se alguém a reconhecer como a verdadeira condessa que é não haverá volta.

-Não deu para agüentar. Desculpe-me. -Ela aproveitou e o abraçou de volta fechando os olhos e se perdendo em seu maravilhoso cheiro.

-Lily… -Ele enterrou o nariz no topo da cabeça dela tragando seu cheiro.

-Sabe, não é exatamente a hora de se declararem. –Falou Sirius.

O casal pareceu desconcertado, soltando se um do outro para fitar Sirius. O rapaz estava sentado no parapeito da varanda, Lily quase gritou mandando o sair, com medo que se machucasse.

-Onde está Marlene?

-Essa era a mesma pergunta que eu ia fazer a vocês, mas pelo visto não a viram.

Ele suspirou

-Como assim? –Perguntou Lily.

-Ela simplesmente se irritou e me largou. Sinceramente... Mas que nervos! Que nervos! –Exclamou Sirius claramente irritado.

-Vamos procurá-la antes que faça besteiras!

Lily se desvencilhou de James e voltou para o salão. Mais cheio do que nunca. Continuou a andar e se perdeu completamente de James e Sirius. Ela suspirou. Definitivamente só atrai confusões. Ela andou até se encostar-se a uma parede mais distante.

-O que faz aqui sozinha, My Lady? –Perguntou um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

-Hum... Perdi-me. –Ela falou sem muito contato visual.

-Então me permita te ajudar. Há algumas pessoas lá em cima procurando por uma jovem. Posso lhe levar lá. –Ele lhe estendeu a mão.

-Não sei se eles me procurariam tão abertamente. –Lily deu um sorriso tímido. –Quem é o senhor de qualquer jeito?

-Eu? Apenas Tom Riddle.

-O quê? –Exclamou Lily. –Quero dizer, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Lily se curvou.

-De jeito nenhum. O prazer é todo meu. –Ele pegou sua mão e lhe depositou um beijo bem demorado. –Mas ainda não me disse seu nome.

-É... Sou a Lady Daaé.

-Daaé. Sueco. Engraçado, não me recordo deles terem uma filha. Especialmente uma tão bonita.

O coração de Lily acelerou. Será que ele havia descoberto tudo?

-Enfim, vamos subir? Há um homem lhe esperando lá em cima. –Ele lhe estendeu seu braço.

-Meu tutor? –Perguntou Lily inocentemente.

-Sim. Ele mesmo!

Os dois começaram a subir as escadas até chegar a um quarto mais afastado.

-Entre, eu pedi que ele lhe esperasse aí. –Ele abriu a porta e a empurrou levemente para dentro fechando a porta atrás dele.

-Mas espere um pouco... Não há ninguém aqui.

-Há sim. Eu.

Ela foi puxada de encontro com ele e sua respiração tapada. Ela tentava acertar o ponto frágil dele já que estavam praticamente grudados. Mas percebendo a ação dela, apenas se sentou no chão trazendo-a consigo e a impedindo de agir. E com o tempo, ela acabou desmaiando em seu colo.

-Sinceramente... Parece até que foi criada por entre os piratas...

Ele a colocou no colo e a depositou na cama. Olhava-a quando percebeu o pingente escondido no busto. Puxou um pouco a corrente e então percebeu. Aquela luz azul do tão famoso "Brilho da Morte" só era destinada há um tipo de pessoa. A Senhora dos Mares.

-Sim! Isso! –Comemorou ele, mas lembrou-se rapidamente do tal tutor que ela havia mencionado. Teria que procurá-lo e livrar-se dele. Chamou um de seus subordinados e deu-lhe a ordem de trazê-lo ali.

###

Remus estranhou o fato de Dorcas não soltar nenhuma palavra, a garota apenas passava os olhos pelo lugar, dispersa.

-O que está pensando?

Ela o olhou surpresa por ele quebrar o silencio, estavam em um canto afastado do salão, sentados, vendo a bela música de opera tocar por todo o ambiente trazendo um clima de tranquilidade.

-Esse lugar... Me lembra quando eu era mais jovem, uma vez em que meus pais me levaram para conhecer uma mansão em Liverpool, fazíamos muito isso sabe, visitar mansões – ele assentiu deixando a continuar – Em uma dessas vezes fomos um uma no meio de uma mata, os jardins eram tão lindos e por dento tudo era encantador, lembro de Charlotte me puxando pelo braço e me pedindo para brincar de esconde esconde com ela. Acho que essa foi uma das únicas vezes em que fui verdadeiramente feliz.

Remus fitou a garota que ainda dirigia seu olhar para o nada e por impulso passou a mão pelo um fio de cabelo dela, colocando-o detrás da orelha.

-Pelo visto sua história não é muito feliz.

-Não, não é. Perdi meus pais aos sete anos, Lupin, depois fui criada pelo mordomo da família, até meu tio falir com a empresa de meu pai, nos deixando sem dinheiro algum, logo depois nosso mordomo morreu, logo depois Charlotte foi embora me deixando sozinha em Liverpool, até eu mesma pegar as jóias da família e ser roubada, encontrando Marlene e me tornando o que sou. – ela enxugou o rosto, tentando esconder o filete de lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos – Me desculpe se for rude, mas esse é único jeito de não ser fraca.

Dorcas se levantou, mas antes de sair andando, Remus segurou sua mão enluvada, trazendo um misto de confusão e surpresa no rosto da dama.

-Por que não... Dançamos?

-Você está realmente me convidando para dançar?

-Acho que eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo.

Então eles começaram a bailar pelo salão, até a música parar, dando inicio a outra valsa. Dorcas soltou um sorriso que logo foi quebrado quando um par de olhos da mesma cor que os dela, castanhos cor de mel, se encontraram com os delas.

-Oh Senhora dos Mares, não pode ser...

-O que não pode ser?

Mas já era tarde demais para fugir, por que Charlotte passou pelo meio da multidão, encontrando-a e entrando a Remus.

-Não sabia que se passava pela nobreza agora irmãzinha.

-Charlotte!

Gritou Remus surpreso, fitando-a. Charlotte balançou a cabeça e se virou para ele, o rosto com uma expressão de presunção.

-Ah, Remus querido, bom saber que achou um consolo tão parecido comigo mesma. É só uma pena saber que seu gosto passou por um declínio tão alto.

Dorcas fechou a mão em punho, irritada. Mas logo Charlotte sorriu novamente e continuou a falar.

-E você, minha querida irmã, está me fazendo agir por mim mesma agora, faz meses que não recebo uma mínima quantia, nem ao menos uma jóia, estou ficando triste. Minha própria irmã me abandonando...

-Como ousa disser isso? Você... Foi você que me abandonou! Foram as suas ações que me fizeram agir como se eu fosse sua irmã mais velha! Você que nunca se importou comigo!

Charlotte pareceu surpresa com o ataque da irmã, mas logo tratou a abrir o leque que tinha na sua mão, escondendo seu rosto.

-Por que não para com seu ataque ridículo e não se preocupa com mocinha que foi levada por Riddle? A mesma que fingiu estar com o Potter? Sei muito bem o que Riddle faz com as mulheres lá em cima e lhe garanto que não será nem um pouco bom para a inocência daquela menina.- Remus olhou pelo salão, apreensivo, apesar de não saber a veracidade das palavras de Charlotte

– Você não me engana, mas por hoje, não vou dizer mais nada.

E saiu, balançado seu vestido e aceitando a dança com algum rapaz. Dorcas olhou para Remus, não preocupada, mas sem expressão alguma no rosto.

-É melhor nos achamos James o mais depressa possível, vamos.

###

-Com licença você é o tutor de Lady Daaé? –Perguntou um homem a James.

Sirius olhou desconfiado para o rapaz

-Sou sim. Por quê?

-Ela passou mal. Está descansando em dos quartos. Por favor, me acompanhe.

-Sim.

James olhou para Sirius antes de sumir. Sabia que o amigo entenderia o que fazer.

Depois de subir uma longa escada, o rapaz o conduziu até um dos últimos quartos e o empurrou para lá. Teria protestado, mas como viu o corpo de Lily na cama se apressou a entrar.

-Lily! –Ele correu até a cama e segurou seu rosto. Estava respirando. Ainda bem.

-Ah, então quer dizer que seu nome verdadeiro é Lily. Muito bom saber. –Falou Riddle da janela. –Tenho que admitir que fica bem melhor nela.

James notou algo diferente. Lily já não estava mais com o vestido verde e nem com o cabelo arrumado de antes. Estava com um vestido fino e branco e o cabelo um pouco desgrenhado.

-O que fez com ela? O que fez com ela, seu desgraçado? –Gritou James.

-Eu? Nada, ainda. Eu apenas fiz o imenso favor de tirar aquele vestido verde e deixá-la mais confortável, Potter. Tenho que lhe dizer... Ela é de lamber os dedos. –Riddle deu um sorriso desdenhoso. –Terá sorte se algum dia ela resolver ficar com você. Ela merece muito mais. Muito mesmo.

-Eu vou te matar! –Gritou James avançando.

-Ah, ah, ah! Nem se levante. –Riddle empunhou sua espada. –Você nem desconfia da verdade, não é?

-Que verdade?

-Que o sangue dela é a única coisa que pode libertá-lo dessa maldição. É um sangue extremamente raro.

-Do que está falando?

-Ela é a princesa dos mares seu tolo! Ela é filha da Senhora dos Mares!

**Leeh Scofield(N\A1)**

**Olá Pessoal! Aqui está a primeira parte do nono capítulo. Sei que demoramos a atualizar(E como demoramos), mas aqui está um mínimo capítulo. Também fizemos muitas mudanças, se vocês perceberam a fic foi reescrita e mesmo assim tomou o mesmo rumo de antes só que... Mais sombrio(Quem conhece minhas fics sabe que eu A-D-O-R-O coisas sobrenaturais) Então esta aí e boa leitura!(Detalhe, para quem não sabia sou eu, Leeh Scofield, e Painted Strawberry Sauce que escrevemos está hitória juntas. Hehe)**

**Painted... (N\A2)**

**Bem, está ai, então não reclamem, apesar que um reviwsinha seria de bom grado, né¿ E ebm quando dêna telha nos postamos de novo, sabe como é...**


End file.
